Klaine Drabble Collection
by The Colfer Who Flew
Summary: Little moments of adorableness and silliness in Kurt and Blaine's relationship. I write them using one-word prompts from readers! They get longer after the first twelve.
1. Earbuds

**Hi! Thank you for clicking on this! So, read this drabble, then review and pick a word, which could be used as inspiration for my next drabble. I'll write a drabble for you as the next chapter on here. Note: I will only use your word if you actually tell me what you think of the story. Well, enjoy this first one, then review with your word!**

**12/5/11 Update: Prompts are now closed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song "Popular"**

**#1-Earbuds**

"Kurt?" Blaine said. Kurt showed no sign of hearing him and continued singing along with his music. "Kurt! Mr. Broadway!" Still no answer. "KURT! TAKE YOUR EARBUDS OUT!" Blaine hollered. Kurt yanked an earbud out.

"Oh my gaga, _what? _What's so important that you have to interrupt Kristin Chenoweth's brilliant rendition of 'Popular'?" He asked, with classic Kurt irritation. Blaine laughed.

"I was just wondering if you were almost done with your algebra homework, because I want to go to The Lima Bean with you. Oh, and you're way better at that song than Kristin Chenoweth.

"Ha!" Kurt laughed bitterly.


	2. Bubbles

**Ok I'm going to write a drabble for both of the two words people gave me.(I have trouble choosing!) This word came from my good friend OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine…it's a baby klaine bunnyfluff! Well, review with your word! It will make Kurt happy! And enjoy my attempt at four-year-old Klaine!**

Drabble #2- Bubbles

Kurt poked Blaine in the arm. "Bwainey! Hewp me! These bubbows are smawwwwl! They're 'sposed to be big!" Kurt shouted in Blaine's ear.

"You're not using the bubble net right. Lemme show you."

"Yes I am! It's a bubbow thing, you bwow!" Kurt stomped his foot.

"No, it's a net, you move your arms!"

"Oooh ok!" Kurt wildly waved his arm. "Still not wowking! It doesn't wowk!" Kurt threw the net down as fat tears slid down his cheeks.

"Come draw with chalk instead. I'm drawing you, see?"

"I wanna dwaw you!" Kurt grinned and grabbed a piece of chalk.


	3. Poker

**Hi! This word is from Yeah x3. I don't know how to play poker, so I just kind of focused on poker face….Hope you like it! Please review with your word! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Drabble #3-Poker**

"I win again!" David yelled and collected his winnings from their poker game.

"Kurt, your poker face is terrible! I can see exactly what you're thinking!" He laughed.

"Whatever. Let's go, Blaine." Kurt said and walked out with his boyfriend. As they were walking back toward the dorms, Kurt asked, "Is it true? Do you know how I'm feeling now?"

"You're feeling that you're completely in love with me, and you'll never let me go." Blaine said with that goofy grin.

"I'd say that's accurate." He kissed Blaine passionately. "Hmm. I think having a bad poker face has its advantages.


	4. Sunset

**This word is from xoverzero. Oh, and people who have already submitted a word? You can still submit more, there's no limit! I need inspiration! Everyone review! Ok, here's your next ball of Klaine fluff!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

**Drabble #4-Sunset**

"Sun! Hurry up and set! I wanna stargaze!" Kurt said impatiently. Blaine laughed.

"Enjoy this sunset, stars will be here in time."

"The sunset happens every day! It's not every day I get to sit on a roof with my beautiful boyfriend, pretending to stargaze, but really gazing at you. "

"Aww. You adorable romantic.

"Says the boy who serenaded someone in the Gap!"

"Ah. Don't remind me of the times when I wasn't dating the man of my dreams." Kurt took in what Blaine said, forgetting about the sun and stars.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."


	5. Puppy

**Hello readers! Here's my next drabble, word courtesy of OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine. She likes to give me cutesie words! So, just assume Kurt and Blaine are married and living in NYC for this one. Ok, review with a word and have fun reading!**

**Drabble #5-Puppy**

"No, Blaine! We're not getting a puppy! They bark and shed all over my Marc Jacobs. " Kurt insisted. They were walking hand-in-hand through Central Park.

"Ok. But let's go pet that one."

"Fine." They walked over to the little girl walking a white curly-haired puppy. "Hi puppy! You're a cute thing!" Blaine said, petting the dog's head. Kurt crouched down.

"Aw, look at you with your curls. You're so adorable! Yes you are! I love you so much!" Kurt cooed.

"See? Everyone likes puppies! Wouldn't it be fun to have one?"

"Oh no Blaine, I was talking to you."


	6. Oreos

**Here's yet another word from OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine. Please please please review with a word and Kurt will smile. Ok, enjoy another drabble filled with fluffy Klainebows! And four-year-old Blaine with a lisp! And four-year-old Kurt with trouble with his "R" sounds!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee. If I did they wouldn't take a break in summer.**

**Drabble #6-Oreos**

Blaine tried in vain to twist an Oreo apart. "Kuuurrrttt, thith Oreo ith mean! It won't let me get the ithing!" He tried again with the Oreo and it flew into the mud.

"Bwainey! Youw oweo went bye bye! You have no dessowt!" Kurt said urgently.

"I know! I don't have anything elthe!" Blaine pouted.

"Me either! Wait! I just made a song!" Kurt began to sing.

"Fowwget youw twoublleess. Come on get happyyy! Your Oreo went away but I'm with you, I'll never go bye bye."

"I love your songs, Kurtie! They make my insides happy!" Blaine said joyfully.


	7. Flower

**Hello wonderful readers! Thank you to Yeah x3 for the support and words, like this one! It's from Blaine's perspective. For what seems like the hundredth time, REVIEW WITH A WORD! Ok, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Drabble #7: Flower**

It's happening. I am walking, no, _skipping_ through a field of wildflowers, holding hands with the most perfect boy in the world. Kurt Hummel. He's smiling, that wonderful Kurt smile that makes my whole body fill up with happiness. He stops and sits down. He begins picking flowers of all kinds, and I watch as his slender smooth fingers fly, weaving them into a garland. He ceremoniously places it over my head.

"Do you like it?" He asks me.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." I tell him and plant a kiss on his cheek. He blushes. I love him.


	8. Gaga

**Hmm..I took a long time trying to figure out an idea to go with this word…but I think I finally have one. Thank you for the word OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee. If I did it would be on tonight!**

**Drabble #8-Gaga**

Kurt walked down the hallway with his head held high, practically dripping with attitude. Blaine caught him humming "Bad Romance" more than once that day. After an entire day of Kurt acting even more sassy than normal Blaine had to ask, "Kurt? You're acting really strange. What's wrong?"

"What's WRONG? Everything's right! I'm in my Gaga mood!" Kurt explained.

"But why are you all Gaga today?"

"My Gaga mood happens when I'm happy. Know why I'm happy?"

"No, why?"

"Because I have the best clothes and voice in this school! Aaaannnddd the best boyfriend in the world!" Kurt said blissfully.


	9. Bubble Gum

**Yeah x3 gave me this word…thank you! **** I would just like to say that this story has received over 1,300 hits! Thank you to everyone who has read these. You should celebrate by reviewing! It would make me happy! Oh, and I decided to make this a baby Klaine drabble because depp'sdarling wanted one! Ok, I'll stop rambling now so you can read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Drabble #9-Bubble Gum**

"How do I bwow bubbows in the gum, Bwainey? I can't!"

"I dunno, I can't do it either. It'th meany face, like Dave at thkool." Blaine said, frowning.

"Yeah, but the gum is sweet. Dave's not!" Kurt said.

"But you are, Kurt! You're even thweeter than the thweetetht gum ever!"

"You awways make me happy Bwainey. You are sweetow than…Cimanom Toast Cwunch!" Kurt giggled.

"Woah, that thtuff is really thweet! My mommy won't buy it. She thayth it makth me hyper…whatever that meanth…

"Aw, Bwainey, you'we the best boy evow! I love you!" Kurt declared.

"I love you too, Kurtie!"


	10. Pillow

**Hi! OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine gave me this word. Thanks! As always, review with a word of inspiration. It would make me want to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Drabble #10-Pillow**

"BLAINE ANDERSON, GIVE ME MY PILLOW, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!" Kurt whisper-yelled.

"Uuhhh..." Blaine groaned

"That's it!" Kurt yanked the pillow away from Blaine and smacked him with it.

"What? Huh?" Blaine asked, half-asleep. Kurt ignored him and continued walloping his head. Blaine frowned and grabbed his pillow. "This means war!" He declared. The two boys were soon beating each other with pillows, giggling, and kissing. Finally, they laid back on the bed, exhausted. Blaine snatched Kurt's pillow again and plopped his head on it. "BLAINE! Oh, fine." Kurt surrendered and the two fell asleep on Kurt's pillow, heads touching.


	11. Fearless

**Wow, this is a good word…really the first non-fluffy word I've gotten. (Not that fluff is bad! I love it, I just like a variety!) Thank Warblers4Life for this word! And thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You make me so happy! You should make me even happier by reviewing more…but I have so many words from you guys now! I may have to actually start choosing…hmm. This one is from Blaine's POV, by the way! Ok, here's my attempt at a semi-serious drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Drabble #11-Fearless**

Kurt Hummel is fearless. I wish I could be like him, strutting through the halls of McKinley High, his head held high, a defiant smile on his face, and his demeanor screaming "I'M GAY, DEAL WITH IT!" He tells me it's not true, that he's a scaredy cat. He's wrong. Kurt isn't afraid of others' opinions, and to some people, that's the scariest thing in the world.

He's truly the most amazing boy ever. I say these things to him, but he just blushes beautifully and tells me I'm a romantic fool. He's right, I am. But only for him.


	12. Prince

**Hi, I'm sorry, I was at camp with no technology for a week, so I couldn't write...but I'm back now with a new drabble, word from OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine! Please check her stories out, she's amazing! Oh, and please review, Kurt was sad when no one reviewed the last chapter….however, I do have quite a few words now, I actually had to not use one…So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Little Mermaid!  
><strong>

**Drabble #12-Prince**

"Oh my gaga, Prince Eric is hot!" Kurt breathed, staring at the TV screen that was playing _The Little Mermaid._ Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Kurt? You're in love with the prince from an animated film?" Blaine laughed.

"But Blaine, look at those eyes!"

"Oh please, he looks exactly like all the Disney princes. All they do is change the eye and hair color for every movie. They're like Barbies!" Blaine muttered.

"Blaine Warbler, are you jealous?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"What? No!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Well, I can't compete with a Disney prince!"

"You're _my _handsome prince, Blaine. Forever."


	13. Thunder

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, there was some confusion regarding my new netbook, and I've been super crazy busy. Anyway, this word is from depp'sdarling. I just had so much to write about this word that I couldn't fit it into just a hundred words. So it's longer! Oh, and the song used is Not Alone, by none other than Darren Criss! I strongly suggest you listen to it if you haven't already. Please review, it would mean so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…Ryan Murphy has that honor!**

**Drabble #13-THUNDER**

Blaine loved the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. He did not however, enjoy being caught in the rain. He was glad he was inside, snuggled warm in his Snuggie. He sighed contentedly.

He jumped as a deafening crack of thunder rumbled through the sky. _Oh no, _He thought. _Kurt_

Right on cue, "Teenage Dream" began blaring from Blaine's pocket. He scrambled to answer his phone.

"BLAAAIIIINNNNEEE!"

"I'll be right over sweetheart, it's ok." He grabbed his car keys and dashed out the door as panicked noises filled his phone. "Kurt, shh, calm down, everything's alright. I'll be there soon." But Blaine knew his soothing words fell on deaf ears. He drove as fast as possible to Kurt's house, wanting so much just to hold his beautiful boyfriend and comfort him.

He finally arrived, not bothering to knock and burst through the front door to find a whimpering Kurt curled up on the couch, clutching his phone and shuddering. Blaine wrapped his arms around the terrified boy, pressing his lips to the top of Kurt's head. They just sat there silently on the couch like that for a while, just holding each other, and after a few minutes Blaine thought maybe Kurt had finally calmed down. But just then, an earsplitting crack of thunder brought a fresh wave of tears from the said boy.

"Kurt, baby, it's ok, I'm here." Kurt just responded by burying his head deeper in Blaine's chest. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Kurt was still completely adorable, even when he was scared out of his wits. He decided this was the perfect time to serenade his beautiful boyfriend. He began to softly sing the chorus of one of his and Kurt's favorite songs.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through._

"Blaine Anderson, why do you always have the perfect song for every occasion?" Kurt murmured.

"Because I have the most perfect person ever to sing them to." Blaine replied smoothly, causing Kurt's cheeks to color. "Ah, you're blushing again, looks like you're back to normal."

"Only thanks to you." Kurt said, snuggling even closer into Blaine's arm, ignoring the raging storm outside, for he was inside. With Blaine. And nothing could beat that.


	14. Lemonade

**Thanks for the word, Zeeba Deeba! I spent a long time trying to figure out what to write for this word, but I think I finally got a good idea! And I liked writing a longer-than-100-words drabble last chapter, so I think I'll do that again! I hope I portrayed Mercedes well enough. Yeah, review with a word, yadayadayada, enjoy, all that junk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Drabble #14-Lemonade**

"Kurt, thtop drinking the lemonade! We're 'thposed to be thelling that!"

"But Bwainey, it's thowsty out! And we've been out here like a zillion hours! And no one's buying it anyway!"

"But what if a big van comthes and a gajillion kidth come out and all the lemonade ith gone cauthe you drank

theven glasses?" Blaine argued. "Then we-Ooh! Hi 'Cedes! Want some lemonade?" Kurt asked excitedly, smiling

up at the black girl with big puffy pigtails who had just walked up. "Sure! How are you guys, I haven't seen you in

forever!"

"But 'Cedes, we all played in the pawk two days ago!" Kurt pointed out, giggling.

"That's two days too many without you two!"

Blaine stared. "Whoa, you guyth jutht said two like 5 timeth!"

"Silly Bwainey! Oh, here's your lemonade 'Cedes!" Kurt handed her a cup of Country Time. "Thanks Kurt! Wow,

you guys are so nice to give out lemonade!" "Yep! Bye 'Cedes!" Kurt waved joyfully as Mercedes skipped away.

"Kurt! You were 'thposed to athk her for 50 cents!" Blaine said sternly.

"Oh yeah! I fowgot. I'm sowwy, I took away our fowst sale!" Kurt hung his head in shame as fat tears began to

slide down his cheeks.

"No Kurt! Don't cry! It's ok! I'm not mad at you! Here, have some lemonade!" Blaine grabbed the pitcher and

tipped it into a cup. A few drops trickled out.

"We're all out! I drank it all!" Kurt began to sob again. Blaine put his arms around the taller boy.

"Hey Kurt! It's ok that we didn't sell any lemonade! Know why?"

"Why?" Kurt said weakly.

" 'Cause I got to spend the whole day with you!" The two boys giggled together and began to pack up the

lemonade stand.


	15. Lollipops

**Woohoo! Now that I have a laptop I can write more! This word came from would-you-like-a-jellybaby. **** I went to a candy store the other day and experienced this madness, it was scary!...So, tell me what you think with a REVIEW! And a WORD! Then a Klainebow will appear outside your window!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Drabble #15-Lollipops**

Blaine peered into the window of Brock's Sweets in amazement. "Kurt, we have to go in!" He said excitedly. Not bothering to wait for an answer, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pushed through the door taking in the wonders around him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, it's just a candy store, it's not that special."

"JUST a candy store? Kurt, this is Brock's Sweets, the largest candy store in Ohio, home to thousands of different candies and not to mention, the incredible nine-pound lollipop! Yes, it IS that special!" Blaine said, shaking him by the shoulders.

Kurt made a face. "That sounds revolting, why would anyone want to put that much sugar into their body? As if America's not fat enough!"

"Oh come on Kurt, just look at all this candy!" Blaine protested, running through the aisles, collecting fistfuls of practically every sweet in sight. Kurt followed him at a slower pace, laughing at his ridiculous boyfriend.

Blaine stopped suddenly and gasped. "There it is. Lord Lollipop. The king of all confections." He breathed.

"Oh Gaga Blaine, really? How are you impressed by this? OH MY GAGA, you're buying one?" He asked incredulously as Blaine carefully placed the heavy lollipop in his overflowing basket.

"Of course I am! No one leaves this store without a Lord Lollipop! It just doesn't happen. And anyway, we have to bring New Directions something back! We're sharing this with them!"

"Ugh. Whatever, Blaine. Now that you have your sugar, can we leave?"

"Sure-Whoa, look at that huge Hershey Kiss!" Blaine took off in the opposite direction, followed by a very amused Kurt.

**A/N: I actually have an idea for a sequel to this where Blaine gives New Directions the lollipop. Please tell me if you think I should write it! But I probably will anyway...**


	16. Lollipops: Part 2

**A few people, namely OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine, bjaarcy, and MrsBooth08 expressed interest in a sequel to Lollipops, so here it is! Something like this actually happened to my brother, but having Kurt and Blaine in it makes it sooooooo much better! Assume Blaine has transferred to Mckinley, I mean, it's bound to happen! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee! Ok, Ryan Murphy? Got it?**

**Drabble #17-Lollipops:Part 2**

"LOOK WHAT WE BROUGHT BACK FROM BROCK'S CANDY!" Blaine yelled, barreling into the choir room holding Lord Lollipop over his head. Everyone ooh'ed and ah'ed.

"Is that for Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"GIVE." Lauren ordered.

"All right, all right, let's split it up!" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Blaine, how are you going to break that thing?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"One step ahead of you!" Blaine said, pulling a rolling pin out of his bag. Everyone laughed. "1...2...3!" He yelled and hit the lollipop as hard as he could. It immediately shattered and tiny, sharp pieces flew everywhere. Most people just tried to dodge the shards, but Lauren, Blaine, and Brittany jumped up, trying to catch as many pieces as possible.

When all was said and done, there was lollipop sticking to the walls, tangled in people's hair, and scattered on the floor.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Rachel said, pulling a chunk of lollipop off her sweater.

"MY BEAUTIFUL LORD LOLLIPOP!" Blaine moaned, falling to his knees dramatically.

"Wow, Blaine. Just wow. It's a good thing I love you." Kurt said sarcastically. But both boys knew Kurt meant the last part with all his heart.


	17. Baby

**OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine gave me this word a while ago, but I put it on hold for a while. Oh, and go visit her profile and read her stories, she's amazing! It's a future fic, Kurt and Blaine are in their late 20's, I guess.**

**And thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They make me so happy! Don't stop reviewing now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Chord Overstreet would not have been fired from it! I also do not own Animal or Don't Cry For Me Argentina.**

**Drabble #17-Baby**

_Here we go again,_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends!_

_So take it easy on me,_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

_Here we go again,_

_We're sick like animals, we play pretend._

_You're just a cannibal _

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight!_

Blaine belted out the chorus as Lily, the baby he was watching, continued to cry. Why wouldn't she just go to sleep? Singing was supposed to make babies fall asleep, right?

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt said from the doorway, trying not to burst out laughing. "I can't think of a worse song to be singing as a lullaby. I mean, this is the song that prompted you to tell my dad to give me The Talk!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that!"

"Blaine, we agreed to watch Finn and Rachel's baby so we could be more prepared for our own baby! You obviously need more preparation. Watch and learn." Kurt said, pushing Blaine aside. He took a deep breath and began to softly sing.

_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it's strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_All though she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

By this time, Lily's brown eyes were drifting shut and Blaine was completely entranced. He wasn't in a small room with pink wallpaper, trying to put a baby to sleep, he was back at Dalton Academy, watching a gorgeous16-year-old Kurt audition for a solo. He remembered grinning like an idiot as Kurt hit impossibly high notes. That was the day he fell for Kurt. It wasn't during Blackbird, that was just when he finally admitted it to himself. And boy, was he glad he did.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, pulling him back to reality. "She's asleep." Kurt tiptoed toward the door. Blaine considered waking Lily up, just so he could hear Kurt sing _Don't Cry For Me Argentina _again.

But he refrained and followed Kurt into the living room.

"Hey Kurt, wanna have an American Idol competition?" He asked eagerly.

Kurt smirked. "You're on."


	18. Claire's

**A/N: This one is just kind of random. It wasn't written from a word from a reader. I actually saw a boy in Icing buying a women's hat and he sort of looked like Kurt, so I just really wanted to write this! They are 12 in this. Kurt POV. It's basically like Kurt crushing on Blaine during the time of Substitute and Never Been Kissed, but they're 12, not 16 Oh, and it's long...more like a one-shot than a drabble. Reviews=Love=Inspiration=More stories!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Glee! Kind of. Sort of. In a way. Not really. No, not at all.**

**Drabble #16- Claire's**

"Yay for Claire's! It may not be designer, but 'Cedes, this mall has absolutely no fabulous hats for guys." I said. Mercedes giggled.

"Come on, get in here!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store. "Ooh, that fedora is FABULOUS!" She said excitedly, struggling to reach the high shelf.

"Allow me." I pushed her aside with a wave of my hand and effortlessly grabbed the lovely hat, placing it on her head. "Hmm..." I murmured, circling her. It didn't fit her head or her personality at all. I wanted that fedora off her head _now._ "It's alright." I offered half-heartedly. She saw right through me.

"It's not my thing, you try it!" She urged, smiling as I popped the hat on my head, careful not to mess up my perfectly styled hair. "Wow Kurt, that hat is HOT on you! I love it."

I did a double-take at my reflection. Wow, I looked good. "I have the perfect jacket to match this!" I squealed.

"Into the "like it" basket it goes!" Mercedes said cheerfully. "All right, let's find me a hat now!"

45 minutes and over 20 hats later, Mercedes had found a sparkly purple knit cap with a sequin flower. I was scrutinizing over the brown fedora with white stripes from before and a stylish maroon beret. As I was turning my head in front of the mirror my heart jumped at a familiar voice.

"I like the beret, I can see your eyes." Blaine offered. I spun around, feeling color rush to my cheeks.

"Oh! Um, hey Blaine, w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered like an idiot.

"You know, just hanging out, my sister ran down to JCPenney's, so I'm glad I saw you guys! Now I don't have to give opinions on which shirt is the pinkest." Blaine laughed, rolling his beautiful eyes.

How is he so cool and collected when I'm tripping over my words and blushing like a dork?

Mercedes stuck out her hand._"_Hey Blaine, I'm Mercedes. Kurt talks about you all the time!" I shot her a warning glance. Blaine seemed unfazed. At least, the dazzling smile he had just flashed said so.

"So you're the famous Mercedes! It's so good to finally have a face to put with a name!"

"Mmhm! So, what were you saying about my boy Kurt's hats?"

"The fedora is nice, but it totally shadows his eyes. Let those beauties shine!" Ok, did that just happen? Did Blaine Anderson really call my eyes beautiful? He must be joking. He doesn't feel the same way.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that I already have a fedora, Blaine's right, I'm getting the beret." I said, flustered. Mercedes raised her eyebrows. I pretended not to notice.

"Well, I'd better be going, I have to find my sister. Bye Kurt, nice to finally meet you Mercedes!" Blaine said. As soon he was out of earshot, Mercedes spoke up.

"All right. Spill. You said he was just a friend."

I rolled my eyes. "He _is, _'Cedes!"

"Then why were you two staring lovingly into each other's eyes? And why did you buy the hat he liked? We both know you liked the fedora better." She asked, her hands on her hips.

"First of all, I was not staring at him. Second, there is nothing that has to with love in our _friendship._ And third, Blaine simply made me realize that the beret was a better choice." I explained, trying to sound as rational as possible. But the blush creeping up my cheeks seemed to have other plans.

"White boy, admit it! You like him! You can barely think about him without blushing!" She protested, grinning.

"That's not true!" I argued, but I could feel my cheeks burning again. Mercedes smirked. "Oh fine. I couldn't keep it from you much longer anyway. You know me too well. But what does it matter, 'Cedes? It's not like he likes me back." I said, failing to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"WHAT?" She then continued to launch into a speech about all the signs that Blaine was into me. Well, I had told Mercedes. Now I just had to actually work up the courage to tell Blaine. It was certainly a start.


	19. Betrayal

**This word, from Yeahx3, is AWESOME! I had so many ideas for it...a lot of them were pretty stupid. Of course, I couldn't actually write about one of them betraying the other, 'cause it's be waaayyy too painful to write, so I had to get creative...For the purpose of this fic, Kurt started dating Blaine before Sectionals. And he didn't leave McKinley. Review with a word and Klaine will love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and I never will.**

**Drabble #19-Betrayal**

"Hello?" Kurt said into his cell phone.

"Kurt. We need to talk." Rachel said solemnly.

"Yeah, that'd explain why you called me."

"Right. Anyway, you're dating the competition." She stated.

"I'm aware of that, Rachel. Believe me, I know very well that I'm dating Blaine." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well, you're betraying us!" She said indignantly." Kurt sighed.

"Oh come on Rachel, this is not a Jesse St. James thing. Blaine is not an ignorant jerk, therefore he is not out to get information about our set list."

"He could be!" She argued.

"Rachel, he's not! He wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because he's Blaine, and he's not like that. He is the most honest, chivalrous, funny, beautiful, charming, dapper, wonderful person I have ever met, and I love him. You are NOT going to take that away from me." The line was silent for a few moments.

"Um, ok, if you're that sure...but if I hear anyth-"

"BYE RACHEL." Kurt interrupted and hit the end button. He was surprised by a pair of lips on his. Kurt melted into the kiss. When they finally broke apart and Kurt was able to think straight again, he had to ask. "How long were you there, Blaine?"

"Long enough, Kurt." Blaine answered lovingly and their lips met again.


	20. Hair

**Thanks for this word, bjaarcy! Oh, this was fun to write! Sorry it's so short. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Glee? ME!**

**Drabble #20-Hair**

Blaine pulled yet another drawer open, frantically looking for his hair gel. _I've got to find it. _He thought. _Kurt can NOT see my horrible curly hair! _Just then, the doorbell rang. _Crap! I'll just have to hide it then! _Blaine ran into his room and grabbed a snowboarding hat, pulling it over his wild locks. He raced downstairs and opened the door.

"Um, Blaine? It's like 90 degrees out. Why are you wearing a winter hat?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine curiously.

"Uhhh, my head's cold." Blaine replied weakly.

"Blaine, take the hat off."

"Why should I?" Kurt rolled his eyes and yanked the hat off of his boyfriend's head. Blaine yelped and attempted to cover his hair with his arms. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh my gaga." Kurt breathed.

"I know, it's horrible. I couldn't find my-" Blaine began.

"Why on earth were you trying to hide this?"

"Because I look like a poodle!"

"A poodle? Blaine, it's extremely _hot." _Kurt said, staring at his unruly curls.

"Wait, you actually like it?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yes! I _love _it." Kurt said, reaching his hand out to run his fingers through Blaine's beautiful hair. "Wow, I have got to hide those awful products of yours." Kurt muttered.


	21. Wicked

**Oh, I love this word...Thanks OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine! Remember in Wheels when Kurt mentions he has an Ipod shuffle dedicated entirely to songs from Wicked? Yeah...anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, they make me want to write more! So review some more! :-3)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is even close to the value of Glee! I also do not own _Wicked_.**

**Drabble #21- "Wicked"**

"Kurt, wait, you dropped your-" Blaine began, but Kurt was already rushing out of Warbler practice. _I'll give it to him later, I guess. _Blaine thought. _Well, since I'm walking back alone, I might as well listen to it. Kurt won't mind._ He fished out a pair of earbuds from his bag and turned the Ipod on. "The Wizard and I" began playing. Blaine smiled. _That's my Kurt. _He thought lovingly.

_Wicked _song after_ Wicked _song played, and Blaine began to wonder what other music Kurt had on there. He began skipping through the songs.

"For Good". "Dear Old Shiz". "What Is This Feeling?". "No One Mourns The Wicked". Blaine raised his eyebrows. _Could it really be possible that Kurt has nothing but Wicked music on here? Oh, of course it is, this is Kurt I'm talking about! _He finally reached Kurt's dorm and knocked lightly. Kurt opened the door.

"Oh, hey Blaine! I'm really sorry I didn't wait for you, I was expecting a call from my dad and..." His voice faded out when his eyes fell on the Ipod in Blaine's hand. "Oh Gaga, tell me that's not what I think it is." He breathed, his glasz eyes widening. Blaine chuckled.

"You weren't supposed to know about that! And now you're going to think I'm a complete dork, and then—Mmph!" Kurt's rambling was interrupted by Blaine kissing him.

When they parted, Blaine smiled. "You are definitely not the dorkier one in the pair of us. I have a Kindle with only Harry Potter books on it."


	22. Leg Hair

**This word freaks me out! It will probably freak some of you out too! And OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine knows that! But she felt it was necessary to submit this word, even though we already talked about this over texting! Because we never see Kurt's legs. I hope this doesn't turn out TOO creepy. Oh well...I'll try to have fun with it! And I will! 'Cause I'm writing about Klaine! Although this story is pretty stupid. Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They make me so happy! Continue to review! Please!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Glee...I think I'm going to stop putting disclaimers.**

**Drabble #22-Leg Hair**

"Kurt, it's 98 degrees out, why are you wearing skinny jeans?" Blaine asked.

"Because they're stylish, why else?"

"Honey, you should really go put some shorts on."

"Why?"

"Because it's hot out!"

"I'll be _fine."_

"Kurt, we're going to be in direct sunlight."

"Why do you care so much about my choice of pants?"

"Because I don't want you to get heat stroke and die!"

"Oh my gaga...Fine!" Kurt said with a melodramatic sigh and went to change.

He soon came out in a pair of extremely tight shorts that stopped just before the knees. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's perfect, smooth, hairless legs. Kurt blushed.

"Just one of the many benefits of wearing skinny jeans all the time. It keeps my legs hair-free." Kurt said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, but honestly, I think the shorts have pretty good benefits too." Blaine murmured to himself in amazement.

**A/N: So there you have it. Kurt's skinny jeans rub off his leg hair. Now please stop talking about it, OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine! **


	23. Amusement Park

**This word is from Icy-Zoe. Haha, I had such a good time writing this! Hyper!Blaine is always fun to write! Oh hey! This story has received over 7,500 hits, which is just unreal to me. AND 40 reviews! Thank you to all of you! Please- *R-E-V-I-E-W!***

**Drabble #23-Amusement Park**

Blaine practically lept out of the car and bolted toward the ticket booth. Kurt rolled his eyes at his over-excited boyfriend and followed him at a much calmer pace. Blaine had already bought their tickets and fastened his neon orange paper wristband on by the time Kurt got there.

"Kurt! What should we do first?" Blaine asked, jumping up and down. Before Kurt could answer, Blaine began rattling off names of various rides and attractions, his hands flying in the general direction of each ride.

* * *

><p>After hours of spinning, speeding, and screaming, Kurt was <em>done. <em>But Blaine had one more thing he just _had _to do. He pointed up at "The Adrenaline". "The Adrenaline" was the largest, fastest roller coaster in the entire amusement park. It featured upside-down loops, almost straight-down drops, and crazy twists and turns.

"No." Kurt said immediately.

"Aw, please?"

"Blaine Anderson, I am not getting on that. I have a bad history with things that have the word 'adrenaline' in them. And don't you dare bring out the eyes. "

"Oh! Good idea!" Blaine said and gave Kurt the puppy-dog look.

"It's not gonna work this time. Nope." Kurt lied. But just like always, he melted at the sight of Blaine's adorableness. He sighed exasperatedly. "_Fine. _But only if I get to bury my face in your arms." Blaine grinned.

"Yes! Come on, let's go get in line!" He said happily and pulled Kurt off to the roller coaster.

* * *

><p>When it was finally their turn, Blaine jumped into the first car. Kurt sat down next to him and gripped the safety bar tightly. The ride jerked into motion, and Kurt yelped. Blaine laughed and put his arms up in the air. Just as planned, Kurt immediately buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's arms went automatically around him and he continued to whoop as the ride went upside-down. After what seemed like days, the ride came to a stop. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend.<p>

"Well that was fun." Kurt stated simply. Blaine raised an eyebrow.


	24. Smile

**So, I go back to school on Thursday. *Cries*Which means I won't be able to write as often. *Sobs uncontrollably* But I'll try my best! Oh, and I'm sorry for anyone I creeped out with the last drabble. Hopefully this one makes up for it. This lovely word comes from Yeah x3, who is awesome and leaves a lot of nice reviews :) Ok, here's some little!Klaine for you, since I haven't written any in a while! Keep in mind, I'm writing as a seven-year-old here, sorry if the writing seems bad.**** I personally really like the way it turned out. Please review, it would mean so much to me!**

**Drabble #24-Smile**

* * *

><p>My Favorite Thing To Do<p>

By Blaine Anderson

2nd Grade-Mrs. Hill's Room

My favorite thing to do is make Kurt smile. He always looks so cute, but he looks even cuter when he smiles. His pretty eyes light up and sparkle even more than his tiara collection he showed me once. His eyes are so pretty, sometimes they look green, and sometimes blue, and sometimes a mix, like the sea. Kurt usually smiles without showing his teeth, but if I make him really happy, sometimes he gives me a big grin. His teeth look like shiny little pearls. One time I saw my mommy wearing a pearl necklace, and I asked her if she was wearing teeth. She looked at me really funny.

Sometimes it's harder to get Kurt to smile. Like when his mommy gets sick. Kurt's mommy gets sick a lot, which makes Kurt really sad. His whole body just droops, and I feel like there's nothing I can do about it. I want to make his mommy get better, because I really like Kurt's mommy, and I really like Kurt. Like, a lot. That means that when he's sad, I'm sad too.

Kurt really makes me smile too. Like when he laughs. And when he sings. And when he talks about fashion. And just being with Kurt makes me smile. That's why making Kurt smile is my favorite thing to do.

* * *

><p><em>When Blaine's teacher, Mrs. Hill, read this paper, she at first was very uncomfortable. But then she read it again, and then a third time, and she got past the fact that it was two boys. She began to appreciate their puppy love that was bound to turn into something more. She gave Blaine the highest grade in the class. Mrs. Hill then asked him if he would like to share his story with the class. He stood up and read it aloud, his little heart filled with pride and love.<em>


	25. Burt

**HAPPY KLAINE'S 5-MONTH ANNIVERSARY! :)))))))) EEEEEE! SO MUCH ADORABLENESS! KLAINEBOWS!  
><strong>

**All right, I'm done with that. Oh look, this is my 25th drabble! I'm not sure how much longer I should go with this story. I have a lot of ideas swimming around in my head that I would really like to write...but writing drabbles is so fun! It'd be AWESOME if a few people could give their input on this matter. This word is from OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine, and I think it's a lot better than her last word! This takes place somewhere between Original Song and Night Of Neglect. As of now, I have 48 reviews...PLEASE make it 50! Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #25-Burt<strong>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously.

"What is it, babe?" Blaine replied, looking up from his English homework.

Kurt's cheeks colored at Blaine's use of the pet name. "I think it's time to introduce you to my dad."

"Uh, Kurt, not to state the obvious, but he already knows me." Blaine said with a laugh, thinking of the time Burt found him in Kurt's bed and when he persuaded Burt to give Kurt The Talk.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know you as my boyfriend." Kurt reasoned. Blaine reveled in the word "boyfriend". It seemed to prove that this whole thing was real.

"Ah. True. Alright, how about we drive down there tomorrow after school?"

* * *

><p>"We can do this." Blaine said, staring at Kurt's front door.<p>

"I know."

"So why aren't we?

"Good question." Kurt said He squeezed Blaine's hand and turned the doorknob. They stepped into Kurt's tastefully decorated living room to find Burt sitting on the couch watching some sports game. He looked up and smiled at the two boys.

"Hey guys." He said pleasantly

"Hi Dad. I have something to tell you. Uh, you know Blaine here, right?" Burt nodded. "Well, he's my-we decided to-we're dating."

Kurt stated uneasily, looking at the

ground. To both boys' surprise, Burt laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not the smartest guy around, but I'm not totally clueless! It was pretty clear what was going on when you two were singing that song onstage last week."

"Oh! Well, that's good." Kurt said with a little awkward laugh.

"Relax, Kurt. I'm happy for you." Burt said genuinely. Blaine chose this time to speak up for the first time since they had walked in."

"Mr. Hummel ,I'll try my best to treat Kurt extremely well." Blaine said politely, smiling his "dapper charm" smile.

"None of that 'Mr. Hummel' crap. Call me Burt. And you'd better. Or I'll-"

"Ok. Dad! Blaine has gotten enough death threats already. He understands that he will definitely not survive if he hurts me." Kurt cut in.

_Which I most certainly never will. _Blaine thought. A "loopy in love" grin crossed his face, but luckily Burt didn't seem to notice.

"Ok. I trust you, Blaine." Burt said sincerely.

* * *

><p>As they were driving back to Dalton, the only thing Blaine could think about was that he had yet another reason to want to marry Kurt: He would get the most amazing father-in-law ever. He'd better add that to the hundreds of reasons he had already.<p> 


	26. ChocolateBanana

**So, I went back to school today...I'm kind of depressed right now, because I don't like the way my eighth-grade year is shaping up. Although writing this made me feel a tiny bit better. But enough about that. A GIGANTIC thank you to Spazmoor for giving me not one, but TWELVE words! I won't use all of them, but I'll use a lot of them. This is actually two of the words she gave me combined. For you unfortunate individuals who have never had Sarris chocolate, let me just say that Blaine's reaction to it is perfectly justifiable. That stuff is delicious. And there happens to be a fruit stand next to the candy store because it needs to be that way for the story. Just go with it. **

**Oh! Congratulations to Icy-Zoe for being the 50th reviewer! I'm gonna ask again: How much further do you guys think I should I go with this story? So please review, it will lift my spirits a lot! **

**Drabble #26-Chocolate/Banana**

"Oh my Perry! That store sells Sarris chocolate! Kurt Kurt Kurt pull over!" Blaine yelled suddenly, pointing excitedly at a small candy store.

"Seriously, Blaine? Oh my Perry? Your obsession with Katy Perry and candy is ridiculous." Kurt said, rolling his eyes but pulling into the parking lot all the same.

"Oh come on, you secretly think it's adorable."

"Of course I do, honey." Kurt replied smoothly. "I'm going to go to that fruit stand for a _healthly _snack. I don't wish to repeat the last time you dragged me into a candy store." He snickered. Blaine pretended to pout.

"You're a meanyface, Kurt Hummel." He said, poking Kurt in the chest.

"Oh wow. You're even more like a four-year-old than I thought. Go on Blainey Boy, go get your chocolate." Kurt cooed. Blaine stomped into the store. Kurt smiled and walked across the parking lot to a stand whose hand-crafted sign read 'Ernie's Produce'. He surveyed the selection of brightly colored fruits, weighing the benefits of each one. He eventually gave up and just decided on a banana. As he was walking back to the car, he saw Blaine rushing out of the candy store clutching a gigantic bag.

"Wow Blaine...I really should have supervised you in there." Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine said innocently. He opened the bag to reveal only one chocolate bar. Kurt gave him a weird look. "They overpackage, ok?" Blaine replied. Kurt snorted.

"You junk food junkie." He said.

"Health nut."

"Blaine Warbler."

"Baby penguin."

"Jeremiah lover!"

"OK! That was going too far! Not allowed!" Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey Blaine, did I ever tell you how much I like the combination of chocolate and bananas?" Kurt said nonchalantly. Blaine's gorgeous eyes lit up.


	27. Yellow

**Writing this drabble made me feel better. That, and listening to dorky showtunes. This is another one of Spazmoor's 12 words. As soon as I saw this word, I started forming the plot line in my head...not that any of these really have a plot! :DD Again, assume Blaine has transferred to Mckinley! I hope you guys remember the yellow button-up sweater and boots that Kurt wore at the end of Never Been Kissed! Cause it's kind of important in here. And it sort of got really random here, with Kurt talking about AVPM and stuff, but oh well! _*REVIEWS*_ are the Kurt to my makeover! **

**Drabble #27-Yellow**

Kurt scoured his walk-in closet, pairing various shoes with jackets and pants with hats in his mind. He frowned. Out of the hundreds of possible outfits, _nothing_seemed right for today. Everything was too dark, or too flashy, or not elegant enough, or just wrong. He huffed and snatched his yellow boots and the matching sweater, trying not to think As he sifted through his many choices of pants, his mind wandered to his boyfriend who was surely to arrive soon to pick him up for school. _Blaine would look good in yellow. Then again, Blaine would look good in a potato sack. But he needs to learn to dress himself in things that aren't Dalton colors. Or rather, he needs to be taught. _Kurt smiled deviously.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Kurt opened the door and gave Blaine a quick kiss. He took in Blaine's clothing. He was wearing a navy blue and white striped shirt and jeans, both of which Kurt couldn't help thinking clung to Blaine in just the right way. He forced himself to focus. He held out his yellow sweater.<p>

"Sweetie, you're not at Dalton anymore. You need to vary the colors of your wardrobe. I know it's hard, since you've worn the same thing to school every day for the past year. So I'm going to help you." Kurt said cheerfully. Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows.

"Whatever happened to hi? And I appreciate the thought, but honestly, I can dress myself." Blaine said with a laugh.

"C'mon Blaine. Just try this on for me. Pleeeassseee?" Kurt said, trying to look as adorable as possible. Blaine sighed.

"Fine. But I'm going to look like an Easter egg." He took the sweater and after a fair amount of fiddling with the buttons, he had it on over his t-shirt. Kurt stared.

"Wow. Getting out of that uniform may be the best decision you've made in a while." He breathed.

"Wait, it actually looks good?"

"_Good?_ Blaine Anderson, that sweater is supermegafoxyawesomehot!" Kurt blurted out. Blaine looked confused.

"What kind of word is that?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Um, one of the amazing Darren Criss's words! From A Very Potter Musical? Ring any bells?" Blaine shook his head, amused.

"Holy mother of Gaga, we have GOT to watch that as soon as possible. And not just to see Darren Criss."

"Kurtie's got a boy crush!" Blaine sang. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. My previous 'boy crush' ended up the best boyfriend ever. I've got have someone to pine over, don't I?" Kurt said. Blaine gave a over-dramatic sigh.

"I _suppose _it's all right. But I'm watching you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, narrowing his eyes in mock suspicion.

"Whatever, honey. But you should totally wear this to school. You look fabulous." Kurt said. Blaine knew that Kurt's opinion was valid. Not only was he a fashionista, he was his boyfriend who had said that it was hot. But for whatever reason, Blaine still wanted to be difficult.

"But the two layers are going to be way too warm!" He protested.

"Then take the t-shirt off! Seriously Blaine, are you just trying to find problems?" Kurt said with a giggle.

"Actually, yes!"

"If you were anyone else, I would be very irritated right now." Kurt heard Blaine's t-shirt hit the floor. Kurt picked it up and a lightbulb went off.

And that's the story of the only time Kurt Hummel wore a non-designer t-shirt to school.


	28. French

**Another one of Spazmoor's words! I love it when Kurt speaks French! But this drabble didn't really turn out being about French. Oh well. Kurt just _happens_ to be taking Italian, and Blaine's taking French. It's just gonna be like that!And Darren Criss is fluent in Italian, by the way. *_Review*_ and I will make a Klainebow with a pot of bunnyfluff at the end appear at your window! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #28-French<strong>

Blaine never thought doing homework could be so enjoyable. But then again, what time spent with Kurt wasn't extremely enjoyable? Not that Blaine was getting much homework done. For one thing, French verbs were particularly irritating today. And more importantly, Kurt's expressions while he was studying Italian were just priceless. Talk about adorable! So Blaine stole a few glances (Ok, a lot of glances) at Kurt every now and then. (Alright, all the time.)

Kurt bit his lip and sighed, scratching out something on his paper. Blaine knew he should probably offer Kurt help, but this was a little too enjoyable to watch. At that moment, Kurt threw his pen down and looked at Blaine in frustration.

"Why is this so difficult for me to understand? I'm usually great with languages. I just don't get this!" Blaine gave a Kurt a look of sympathy.

"I don't know, babe. I'm not doing too well with my French, either." Kurt's face suddenly brightened.

"Wait, you speak Italian, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've spoken it for-" Kurt interrupted.

"And I'm fluent in French! This is fantastic! We can tutor each other! Why didn't we think of this before?" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine smiled.

"It sounds perfect."

And of course it was. Because what could be more perfect than Kurt speaking French beautifully, and Blaine awkwardly repeating the phrases? Many giggles and blushes ensued. And when it came time for Blaine to teach Italian, Kurt nearly swooned. (With good reason.) In the end, it may not have been the most productive study session ever, but it was thoroughly enjoyed by both boys.


	29. Laundry

**Word from Spazmoor! I find this a very interesting word. But I didn't really know what to do with it, so this drabble sort of took a life of its own. Oh, if I get six reviews, I will post TWO drabbles tomorrow! (Unless something really crazy and stressful happens. But it won't!) So yeah, _*REVIEW! *PLEASE!*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #29-Laundry<strong>

Kurt felt as if he had been doing laundry for as long as he could walk. And he almost had. He remembered separating whites from colors and folding clean clothes with his mother when he was six or seven. He had actually enjoyed it. Maybe it was the clean smell of the detergent, or perhaps the feeling of the warm, dry clothes in his arms. But it could have just been that Kurt loved being with his mother, and seeing her smile at him with her kind eyes when he asked to help. It became a special routine between the two of them, something Kurt looked forward to.

And then when she died, Kurt knew he had to take over the laundry, since Burt didn't really know how to use a washer, and Kurt didn't trust him with his clothes anyway. But Kurt wasn't happy about it. Quite the opposite, actually. The last thing he wanted was to feel even more alone. Now he had to do laundry down in the dark laundry room without his mother there, her smiles filling his heart up. It was extremely difficult for him at first, but over time he grew to accept it, and laundry time became his memory time.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled wistfully as he shut the door to the washer. He glanced around for the detergent, and realizing he was out, headed for the corner shelves where anything and everything (including detergent) As he was sifting around, his hand came across something silky. He gasped, for he knew exactly what it was as soon as he felt it. One of his mother's scarves. Kurt gingerly picked it up and studied the pretty floral pattern. His mother was always so beautifully dressed. Kurt inhaled, just smelling her, remembering her. He then began to sob, just curled up on the cold, hard floor. He didn't know how long he stayed there before "Candles" began playing out of his phone.<p>

"Hello?" He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Kurt? I know what you sound like when you're crying. What's wrong, sweetie?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt told his boyfriend the story, a fresh bout of tears coming on when he told him about the scarf.

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I really wish I could be there with you." Blaine said, feeling terrible that he was stuck at Dalton.

"It's ok, Blaine. It's just a scarf."

"No Kurt. It's not just a scarf. I know that it's a special and emotional thing for you, and don't try to make it seem like it doesn't matter. Because it does. And I want you to know that even though your mother isn't here on Earth, she won't ever leave you, and neither will I."

"Thank you, Blaine. You always know just what to say." Kurt said, feeling a little stronger. Blaine tended to have that effect on him.

"And I'm sure that she's proud of having a beautiful, smart, funny, stylish, passionate, emotional, talented, elegant, loving, and loved son who is so much like her." Blaine said without missing a beat. Kurt smiled in spite of himself.

"We both love scarves too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so maybe Kurt doing all the laundry when he was eight is a little unrealistic, but it's necessary for this story!**


	30. Pool

**Bjaarcy (who is wonderful and reviews A LOT) gave me this word. I wish it was still summer for me! Stupid school! I'm gonna get sucked into this drabble and pretend it's summer! Oh, the first person to find the Wizard Of Oz reference in heregets a Klainebow and a hug! I only got three reviews last chapter :-/ but I will make the same deal this time: If I get six reviews I will post two drabbles tomorrow! And my inner Kurt and Blaine will be happy! So _***REVIEW!***_**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #30-Pool<strong>

Kurt never really liked the pool. He was so fair-skinned that even with half a bottle of sunscreen on, he still ended up burning to a crisp. And the chlorine and salt made his skin horribly dry. Not to mention the irritating people who were always there.

But Blaine had really wanted to go. And of course he couldn't refuse an offer to be with Blaine, even if it would ruin his skin. So after a tiny bit of reluctance, Kurt found himself at the pool on a 100 degree day. And he quickly learned the benefits of it. Two words: Shirtless. Boyfriend. Kurt was trying not to stare. Trying, but not succeeding.

"Uh, Kurt? I know you have to protect your beautiful skin, but you've been rubbing that 250 SPF sunscreen on your arm for like three minutes straight. Isn't that enough?" Blaine asked with an amused expression. Kurt snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, right. Yeah, I'm done." Kurt said quickly, color rushing to his cheeks. He jumped up and Blaine tugged him toward the crowded pool. Kurt gingerly dipped a foot into the cool water while Blaine immediately dove in. Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine climbed out of the pool and snuck up behind Kurt, giving him a shove that sent him flying into the pool. Kurt's scream was cut off by water over his head. Blaine laughed hysterically and jumped in after his boyfriend. Kurt surfaced and wiped his now soaked hair out of his eyes, giving Blaine a look that would scare Sue Sylvester.

"You are absolutely, positively, undeniably, and reliably _dead, _Blaine." He snarled and lunged toward his boyfriend. Blaine shot across the pool, dodging clusters of tween girls talking and guys throwing water balls. Kurt silently thanked his father for putting him in all those swimming lessons as a child and bolted after the darker-haired boy. Blaine eventually reached the wall and was frantically looking around for somewhere else to go when he was pushed down underwater. He broke the surface to find himself face to face with a smirking Kurt.

"Sorry, I had to get revenge, honey." He said plainly.

"You are an evil boy, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine said, shaking the water off his face like a puppy.

"Blaine, that is _so _hypocritical!" Kurt said indignantly. Blaine grinned.

"Good thing you love me anyway."

"Ah. True." Kurt replied. The two just stood there in the water literally just staring into each other's eyes for quite a while. But they were interrupted.

"Hey homos, get outta here. No one wants to see you disgusting fairies." Sneered a voice from behind. Kurt spun around, his eyes flashing.

"You know what, Brandon? I think we'll stay right here." Kurt told the Mckinley jock fiercely, surprised at his own courage.

"You and your little boyfriend are gonna regret it if you don't beat it right now." The bully threatened. Blaine stepped forward.

"Somehow I don't believe you're going to beat us up in a _pool_, with fifty people watching. That wouldn't go well for you."

"Want a bet, pansy?" Brandon said menacingly. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I'm almost positive we'd win any bet with you." Kurt told him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Hummel?" Brandon asked, still trying to look intimidating, but ultimately just looking confused.

"Brandon, figuring that out will a perfect way for you to spend four hours." Kurt said. Brandon frowned in anger and bafflement.

"Forget you queers. I'm outta here." And with that, he attempted to lift himself out of the pool on the side, but eventually gave up and used the ladder.

"Wow. That was _awesome_." Kurt said.

"Uh, that's one way to put it." Blaine replied.

"We just scared off a bully. Together. What could be more awesome than that?"

"Hmm, nothing."

"We have truly showed courage." Kurt said. Neither boy cared that it was an extremely cliche statement, because courage was their word, and they had to share it with the world somehow.


	31. Halloween

**This word was prompted by Pixieguitarbook46. I find that penname awesome, just saying. I spent the entire morning bus rideyesterday brainstorming ideas for this drabble, and came up with nothing except a daydream about a song parody of "Popular" that Kurt sings to Blaine. But then I was babysitting and the kids were in bed and all these ideas just came! **

**No one found the Wizard Of Oz reference last chapter. It was "Positively, absolutely, undeniably, and reliably dead." I"m pretty sure that's only in the play though, so that would explain why no one found it. (I for one, have seen the play three times and was a Munchkin in the national tour when it came through my town. I just felt like mentioning that.) _And I'm just going to ask that you guys please review, because it means a lot to me and makes me want to write a lot faster!_ Plus you all get Klainebows. (I made a Klainebow picture yesterday! It creeped out my classmates, but I love it and it brightened up my dreary middle school!) Wow, this A/N is really random and rambly. I'm gonna stop now. **

**P.S. Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #31-Halloween <strong>

Even with the long silvery-white beard and half moon spectacles, Blaine easily recognized Kurt as the boy dressed as Albus Dumbledore made his way down the stairs. I mean, who else had a face as gorgeous as Kurt's?

"Hello Professor Dumbledore!" He said with a fake British accent.

"Why hello Mr. Potter, may I ask why you're talking in that ridiculous voice?' Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine pouted.

"I thought it was pretty good." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sure it was, hon, sure it was." Blaine stuck out his tongue.

"Wow Blaine...you don't even have an excuse for acting like a child, Harry Potter is a teenager!"

"Well at least I'm not a crazy old man!" Blaine shot back. Kurt glared at him.

"If I was Hagrid, I would totally give you a pig's tail right now!"

"Ah. Good thing you're not then, 'cause I don't think I can rock that." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"Hey! That's my line!"

"It is? Anyway, I think your costume is amazing." Blaine said, gesturing to said outfit.

"Thanks, I made the robes myself." Kurt said smugly. Blaine smiled lovingly.

"Of course you did, that's way too elaborate and elegant to be from a costume store." Kurt blushed.

"Your Harry Potter costume is pretty believable too. Although that probably has a lot to do with the fact that you're practically his twin." Kurt told him. Blaine looked exasperated, but said nothing, for he knew Kurt's opinion on this matter was strong.

"I think it's pretty funny that we worked so much on these costumes just to hand out candy." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Well it's not like I'm going to let you drag me to one of the Warblers' infamous Halloween parties!" Kurt said, shuddering at the thoughts of the craziness that could ensue there. Just then, the doorbell rang and Kurt scrambled to answer it. On the front step stood a little purple witch and a even smaller black widow spider.

"Trick-or-treat!" They chorused, the witch smiling revealing her missing front teeth. Kurt and Blaine grinned broadly.

"Hi guys! Great costumes! Here, take some candy." Kurt said sweetly holding out a large orange bowl of various sweets. They politely took a piece of candy each, the spider seeming a little afraid of Kurt's beard.

"Oh, take two!" Blaine told them. The kids beamed at him and grabbed a second, then thanking the two boys and skipping down the driveway.

"Bye!" Kurt called.

"They are so cute!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt nodded, still grinning.

* * *

><p>Their smiles grew more and more as the night wore on. Blaine especially enjoyed a little boy dressed as a caveman who grunted and growled instead of saying 'Trick-or-treat'. Kurt however, was completely ecstatic after a tiny princess Ariel came. Blaine looked at Kurt, his triangular eyebrows raised in question.<p>

"I was Ariel when I was five! It was so much fun to go around the neighborhood with my mom and dad wearing a sparkly tail! It's my favorite costume of all time!" Kurt told him, literally jumping up and down. Blaine looked at him adoringly.

"Wow, you've been incredible your entire life, haven't you?"


	32. Sugar Lips

**Who other than OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine would give me a word like this? She made this her word because I was writing a drabble and I asked her what pet name Blaine should use. This is what she suggested...o_O Just go with it. **

**No reviews last chapter...why? A review makes my whole day so much better, and gives me motivation to write more and faster. So please tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**Drabble #32-Sugar Lips**

"I'm _telling _you, we need to watch A Very Potter Musical as soon as possible! I can't believe you haven't seen it!" Kurt said incredulously.

"Ok, ok, we'll watch it sometime soon, honey." Blaine replied with a chuckle. Kurt's cheeks colored. Blaine grinned at his boyfriend. "I love how you blush any time I use a pet name. It's so adorable."

"I do not!" Kurt protested. Blaine looked skeptical, and took the opportunity to see Kurt blush some more.

"Of course you don't babe. I totally believe you, sweetie. I'm sure you're right, darling." Kurt turned redder and redder with each name. In the end, his face's color quite resembled a tomato.

Blaine tried to look serious, he really did, but he burst out laughing after a few seconds. When he finally regained his composure, he looked over at a scowling Kurt. "I think my point has been proved." Blaine declared.

"Where do you even get all these stupid names anyway?" Kurt asked crossly. He wasn't one who liked to be wrong. Blaine smirked.

"First of all, you do not think these names are stupid. In fact, I'm pretty sure you quite like them. And second, I just happen to be that creative."

"Well now I need one for you! And I'm not that creative!" Blaine snorted at this.

"Oh yeah, making your own prom outfit is totally uncreative. And I'd be happy to give a you a list of choices: Sweetie Pie. Honey Bun. Love. Sparkles. My Prince. Beautiful. Sugar Lips. Pumpk-" Kurt interrupted.

"Wait wait wait...SUGAR LIPS? What on earth?"

"What? It's a good name! Like from 'Baby It's Cold Outside'! 'Gosh your lips look delicious.'?" Blaine prompted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt gave him a look.

"While I certainly agree that your lips look delicious," Kurt said, blushing furiously, "That name just makes me think of those gross lollipop lips kids get on Valentine's Day." Blaine giggled lightly and leaned over to sing softly in Kurt's ear.

"Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy, after all we need sweets every now then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last line is from "Don't You" by Darren Criss...it's amazing! :)**


	33. Parodies

**I AM SUPER SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING...I was in Florida without my computer, so I decided to write on my grandparents' computer. I thought "Oh, this will just be a short, silly little thing that will take 15 minutes to write. It's now over a thousand words, which really doesn't qualify as a drabble. Anyway, this is not a word prompt from a reader…It's basically two random Klaine song parodies from **_**Wicked**_** that I wrote during school when I was bored…that I attempted to add plot to…a GIGANTIC thank you to OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine for writing the students' part in **_**What Is This Feeling**_**. Honestly, I think it's definitely the best part. Hopefully she doesn't mind me publishing this, I didn't really get a chance to ask her. So this probably won't make any sense to you unless you know these songs from **_**Wicked**_**, which means you need to get off this site right now and go listen to them. Seriously. Hey- REVIEWS=KLAINEBOWS! *Love*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the songs used from **_**Wicked.**_** Or Glee. I do own the new lyrics I made up though. And OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine owns the students' part. She also wants people to know that she owns the expression "Oh My Gaga"…but for some reason she lets me use it…**

**Drabble #33-Parodies**

**1-Popular (Fashionable)  
><strong>

"Blaineblaineblaineblaine! Guess what?" Kurt blurted out, shaking Blaine by the shoulders. Blaine seemed unfazed by Kurt's hyperness, assuming Kurt had had a little too much mocha this morning.

"You-" Blaine was interrupted.

"Just be quiet and listen!" Kurt ordered. Blaine laughed lightly.

"Blainey, now that we're boyfriends I've decided to make you my new project." Kurt announced. Blaine looked confused.

"You really don't have to do that." He said with a nervous laugh. Kurt gave him a blinding grin.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice." With that, Kurt pressed a button on his speakers and a familiar melody filled the room. Kurt began to sing.

_Whenever I see someone less stylish than I,_

_And let's face it._

_Who isn't less stylish than I?_

_My tender hearts tends to start to bleed._

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over._

At this Kurt began ushering a very, very amused yet confused Blaine towards a vanity.

_I know, I know _

_Exactly what they need._

_And even in your case _

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

Kurt eyed Blaine's pink pants disapprovingly.

_Don't worry,_

_I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes, indeed _

_You will be_

_Fashionable! _

Blaine burst out laughing, only to be silenced by a glaring Kurt.

_You're gonna be fashionable._

_I'll teach you which vest's the best, you'll be so well dressed_

_Everyone will worship you, ooh!_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear, I'll ungell your hair!_

Blaine looked at Kurt with horror, who nodded mischievously.

_Everything that really counts to be_

_Fashionable!_

_I'll help you be fashionable._

_You'll stop wearing ugly shorts, get some scarves of sorts_

_Know designers you've got to know_

_So let's start_

'_Cause you've got an awfully long way to go._

Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder and began grabbing articles of clothing, laying them on Blaine's lap.

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as fashionality dialysis!_

Blaine snorted at Kurt's word choice.

_Now that I've chosen to become your educator and advisor_

_There's nobody wiser!_

_Not when it comes to _

_Fashionable!_

_I know about fashionable!_

_And with an assist from me_

_To wear wonderful things_

_Instead of those horrible pants-Oh Gaga_

_There's nothing that can stop you from becoming fashionable! Ah!_

Kurt pulled Blaine up and began twirling him in circles.

_La, la, la, la._

_I'm gonna make you fashion-na-ble!_

_When I see types like Rachel Berry_

_Oh my gaga, their style is scary_

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_To think of _

_Celebrated terrible pop stars_

_Or those who pose in front of ca-ars._

_Do they have talent or beauty?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They are fashionable!_

_Please,_

_It's all about fashionable_

_You're gonna look like a crook_

_Unless you change your look_

_Plus it's very fun to be_

_Very very fashionable _

_Like me! _

Kurt paused and shoved a white peacoat towards Blaine, who shrugged it on.

"Why Blaine." Kurt said. "That looks fabulous." Blaine pulled out his phone and his eyes widened at the time.

"Uh, thanks…I-" He started.

"Noooo! I'm not done yet. Listen to the rest of the song!" Kurt ordered. Blaine sighed and plopped back down in the swivel chair.

_And though you protest,_

_Your disinterest_

_I know your destiny_

_You're gonna love to wear it!_

_Your new found fashionality!_

_Ah!_

Kurt began spinning in circles again.

_La, la, la, la_

_You'll be fashionable!_

_Maybe not quite as fashionable_

_As meeeeeee! _

He held out the last note higher and longer than normal, then finished with a flourish of his hand. Blaine was grinning so much it was comical. He applauded, shouting 'bravo' and blowing kisses to the wonderful boy standing before him. Kurt looked immensely pleased with himself.

"I spent a whole forty-five minutes writing that for you!" He told Blaine smugly."

"It was fantastic sweetie, just dazzling." But what Blaine really meant was 'You're fantastic, just dazzling.'

**2-What Is This Feeling?**

**A/N: This is set before they got together. Bold for Blaine's lines, italics for Kurt. Underlined for both. Sorry if it's confusing.  
><strong>

Kurt had been carrying around the frayed piece of paper for two days when Blaine was really starting to get curious. He had caught glimpses of hearts and could have sworn that he'd seen his name on it once. Kurt would quickly turn the paper over when Blaine glanced his way. Kurt had gone to the bathroom during history class, and Blaine conveniently sat right next to Kurt, so he took the opportunity to carefully open Kurt's binder and grab the paper. As he read over it, his heart began racing and his smile grew bigger and bigger. He tucked the paper into his pocket, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice its absence. He had a plan.

Back in his dorm room, Kurt was pining over Blaine even more than usual so he put on the karaoke version of 'What Is This Feeling?'.

_Dearest darlingest Mercedes and Rachel_

Just as he opened his mouth to sing the next line, Blaine burst in the door.

**My dear Wes**

Kurt looked at Blaine in complete bewilderment. Blaine just put a finger to his lips.

There is some confusion in my heart right here at Dalton.

Kurt was sure this was a dream, but an amazing one at that, so he decided to enjoy it. It was way too cliche to be real._**  
><strong>_

**But of course I'll care for David.**

_But of course my hair is perfect._

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes.

There is some confusion for you see this one guy is

_Dapper, beautiful and talented and altogether quite impossible to describe._

**Wow.**

Blaine felt that this was totally the way to describe Kurt.**  
><strong>

What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

**I felt the moment **

**I laid eyes on you.**

_My pulse is rushing_

**My head is reeling**

_My face is flushing_

What is this feeling? 

Vervid as a flame,

Does it have a name?

Yyyyeeeeess!

Blaine was now looking at Kurt with such intensity that Kurt was having trouble believing his subconscious could have conjured this up.

Loving! Unadulterated loving! 

**For your face**

_Your voice_

**Your clothing**

Let's just say:

I love it all!

Every little trait is oh so cute

I am blushing in my Dalton suit

With simple utter loving!

I feel all of this elation

From all this sweet adoration!

That's so pure, strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe it can last

And I will be loving, loving, you my whole life long!

There was absolute silence then. For about 1/100th of a second. Because the door burst open and Warblers began flooding in and broke out in song.

_**Dearest Kurty you are just too cute!**_

_**How does Blaine stand it I don't think I could.**_

_**He's a gay guy and a singer**_

_**We don't mean to sound too pushy**_

**_But you two should be together._**

Kurt interrupted to set them straight.

_Well, the Gap thing was just a phase..._

_**Oh my gaga, are they gonna kiss?**_

_**All the Kurtsies wanted just this**_

_**Oh Klaine please know that we were on your side**_

_**With so much loving!**_

It then turned into a battle of the voices, with Kurt and Blaine trying to sing over all the Warblers_, _who were singing a completely different part of the song_. _To anyone who might have been standing outside listening, it probably sounded like ingenious harmonizing in a round, but it was really just confusion. Kurt got fed up with it all and pressed pause on the speakers. A collective groan rang out, along with cries of 'Kurt!' and 'Aw, come on!'. Kurt just shot daggers at the Warblers with his eyes, effectively shutting them up.

"What is wrong with all you mental patients. Here I was trying to have what may have been a romantic moment_, _and you all just barged in and started sing a part of the song I didn't even write!" Kurt hissed. Every Warbler except David seemed to be struck dumb.

"Yeah, we know you didn't write that part! We stole the paper from Blaine and showed it to some blonde girl, who squealed as she read it and then started scribbling down lyrics, which she shoved at us and told us to learn. After that she skipped away singing something about it being worth it." David explained completely seriously.

"_David_. I don't know what you're talking about. Now all of you _get out of here._" Kurt said. The Warblers were quick to obey, shuffling out muttering things about 'alone time'. Kurt let out an irritated sigh. Blaine broke the silence.

"Uh, where were we?" Kurt spun around, as if he just remembered what had happened before the Warblers had come in. He blushed furiously. Blaine pressed play on the speakers, and they began to sing again.

And I will be loving, for forever loving, truly, deeply, loving you, my whole life long!

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips, then pulled back and shouted "Boo!" earning a squeal from Kurt.

"Oh, that was the worst first kiss ever!" Blaine said.

"Then I guess it's time for Take 2!" Kurt said. And there were many, many takes after that.


	34. Cry

**This word is from Yeah x3. Honestly, I was putting off writing this one, because I have trouble writing sad stuff, but I actually like this one. ****I have never had someone close to me die, so I don't really know what grief feels like, but hopefully I did ok. I went a little overboard with the page breaks, but it's sort of necessary. Oh, thank you for all the positivity about the songs last chapter, they were so much fun to write. Give me some reviews please! They "light up my world". (Yeah, I actually just quoted a glee song...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #34-Cry<strong>

"_Mama," Kurt said sweetly. "I want my gween bear." Kurt's mother smiled at her little boy buried under a blue plaid bedspread._

"_Then your green bear you'll have." She whispered and tucked the said teddy bear under Kurt's arm. He beamed at her. _

"_Thank you mama! I love you this much." Kurt said, spreading his short arms as wide as he could. His mother's soft, musical laugh rang out. _

"_I love you more."_

* * *

><p>Memories. That's all Kurt could see. (Well that, and the tears welling up in his eyes.) He wasn't getting up today. His mother would have wanted him to stay in bed. She always told him to get enough sleep. Meaning getting up at 9:34 AM wasn't late enough to get up. He burrowed under the covers and clutched his old, worn stuffed green bear to his chest.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He had to climb up to the top, he just had to. All the other kids were up at the top of the tower of the play structure looking down. And Kurt wanted to go up there with them and feel brave, but he couldn't. It was oh-so-high, and who knew how stable the tower was, and who might try to push him off. But he needed to. So the other kids at the park would stop thinking he's weird because he likes to make Disney castles in the sandbox, not play with the dump trucks. So he climbed up the first step. And then the second. And he had gotten more than halfway up when he looked down, down, down towards the ground. He was going to fall if he went up any higher. He ran down the steps and off the play structure towards his mother, the tears already flowing. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.<em>

"_Shh, Kurt, it's ok. You don't have to cry." She said softly._

"_B-b-b-ut I'm a fwaidy c-c-cat." Kurt blubbered. _

"_No, you're not. You are the bravest, sweetest, most amazing boy I know." She told him sincerely. He looked up at her with shiny eyes. _

"_Really?" He said in disbelief._

"_Absolutely."_

"_Can we go home now, Mama?" Kurt asked hopefully._

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Today Kurt was crying again. But this time his mother wasn't there to make everything alright. She was gone, and today marked the 9th anniversary of that fact. Kurt still didn't understand. Why did she have to die?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was Princess Aurora today, singing in the woods collecting berries. He didn't have any woods, but there was a cluster of several trees in Kurt's backyard that he could pretend were a forest. He was picking buds off the trees and putting them in a sand bucket, so he could take them back to his wonderful fairy mommy. <em>

"_Kurt! Are you out here?" His mother called, a trace of panic in her voice. _

"_No, I'm not, go back inside, you can't come ovow here!" Kurt said. He couldn't let his mother see her surprise yet! But his mother padded quickly across the grass and peered around the trees. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kurt standing there. _

"_Oh Kurt, you scared when I couldn't find you in the house. You can't just run off like that. You have to tell Mommy where you're going." She said. Kurt looked ashamed._

"_I'm sorry mommy." He said quietly, looking at the ground. _

"_It's alright. Just don't do that again." His mother told him seriously. _

"_Ok. I'll never run away from you again." Kurt promised. His mother smiled at him._

"_I won't leave you either, my sweet."_

* * *

><p>But she had lied. She did leave him, and she left him forever. She left Kurt alone in the world. No one else understood him quite like her, or had quite the bond they had. He just missed her. He wanted her to be with him, to brighten up the world. At that point, his door opened and a familiar voice began talking.<p>

"Kurt, baby? Are you awake? Your dad let me in, and told me you were up here." Blaine murmured. Kurt just whimpered in reply. Blaine sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed and pulled the covers back. Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes red-rimmed and his face tear-stained.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Blaine asked with deep sympathy.

"M-my mom. Today is the anniversary of her death." Kurt choked out. Blaine inhaled sharply.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I am so , do you want me to leave?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, stay with me. I need you here."

"Ok. Do you-do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked. He felt like he wasn't being a good help at all, and he really didn't know how to handle this.

"Yeah." Kurt said weakly. Blaine didn't say anything and it was silent for a few minutes. Blaine thought maybe he didn't want to talk after all. But then Kurt spoke up.

"She was amazing. I thought of her as a wonderful, magical fairy who knew how to make everything all better with just a touch or a few words. The world just seemed happy and bright with her around. So you can imagine what it was like when she died." Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand.

"It's just like the world is a little bit empty without her, and once in a while I walk into the kitchen and expect her to be sitting there." Kurt continued and started to cry again. Blaine moved his free hand to Kurt's face and caught a falling teardrop, wiping it away.

"But then I know she's not there, and that she never will be. So I just remember her, remember all the wonderful things she did."

"Like what? You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I'd love to know more about her." Blaine said carefully.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Kurt said with a small trace of happiness in his voice for the first time that day. The two boys spent almost half the day just sitting on Kurt's bed, talking about the magical woman who was Kurt's mother. Later on, Kurt decided that this was yet another day for his collection of good memories. It could have been one of his worst memories ever, but Blaine had turned it into one of the best. He was just magic like that.


	35. Glasses

**TWO DAYS TILL GLEE SEASON THREE! *Flails wildly* EEEEEEEEE! **

**Ok, anyway, I was really busy this week with stressful algebra homework and whatnot, so I had no time to update. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews! Icy-Zoe gave me this prompt. It's funny, because I just found a picture of Darren wearing glasses...not even specifically looking for one...and they weren't AVPM glasses either! Let me just say: GORGEOUS. I feel weird writing this, because I've worn glasses since fourth grade, but I'm getting contacts on Monday. This really isn't that fluffy or romantic, it just kind of took a life of its own. Review and I will give you a virtual cookie of your choice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble<strong> **#35-Glasses**

It was pretty dimly lit in the hallway of the dorms, but Kurt could still very clearly make out two people crouched in front of Blaine's door, their ears pressed up against it. And Kurt knew exactly who these two people were.

"Wes? David? May I ask why you're crouched in front of my boyfriend's door eavesdropping?" He asked. Wes let out a small yelp and looked over his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Oh Kurt, it's just you. Uh, we're not eavesdropping. Not at all." Wes said and turned his ear back to the door. David laughed.

"Aw, come on man, we're totally eavesdropping." He said, giving Wes a punch in the arm.

"Owww!" Exclaimed the other boy. Kurt rolled his eyes. What else could he expect out of his crazy friends?

"Yes, I'm aware that you're eavesdropping, my question is, _why?_" Kurt asked.

"It's hard to explain...just, just listen." David said, tugging Kurt toward the door.

"What? No! Ughhh..." Kurt knew he should be frustrated with the antics of the boys, but maybe he was just desensitized to all their craziness. He reluctantly put an ear to the door.

Coming from Blaine's room were various bumps, bangs, thuds, and frustrated sounds that were unmistakably coming from Blaine. Kurt's face was a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Alright, I'm going in." Kurt said bravely.

"No!" Wes and David chorused.

"This is so fun to listen to!" David complained. Kurt ignored them and rapped on the door. He knew Blaine wasn't about to answer it, so he opened the door.

Blaine was practically buried in a pile of clothes, blankets, textbooks, and weirdly, a gigantic green stuffed frog. It looked like a tornado had come through. He seemed to be unaware of Kurt's presence and continued digging through a dresser drawer, throwing clothes over his shoulder. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Um, Blaine, sweetie? What are you doing?" Blaine jumped and spun around. His hair was disheveled and gel-free. Usually Kurt found that wild curly hair hot, but Blaine just looked frantic right now.

"Kurt! Oh hi, I'm just, well, looking for my glasses." He said. Kurt did a double-take.

"Your what? Glasses? You wear _glasses?_" Kurt asked incredulously. _Wow...this is new information that I couldn't be happier to get. _He thought.

"Uh, just for reading. They look so stupid, but I just hate straining my eyes, and I really needed to do my homework, so I was looking for them, and I kind of freaked out, and that happened." Blaine rambled, gesturing to the pile of about 75 percent of the contents of his room. Kurt smiled. He found this small insecurity adorable. But then again, he found everything about Blaine adorable.

"I see. Well, let's start by cleaning this up, for all we know, they could be buried under here!" Kurt said jokingly. But honestly, it could be true. So Kurt picked up the giant fuzzy green frog, raising his eyebrows at Blaine in amusement. Blaine grabbed the stuffed animal immediately, hugging it to his chest.

"That's Mr. Ribbity! He doesn't like to be held by other people!" Blaine said childishly. Kurt bit his lip, trying not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, go ahead and laugh. He's my oldest friend!"

"But not your bestest friend, right Blainey?'

"Oh no, that's my pet rock Grayson." Kurt slapped Blaine on the arm lightly.

"Come on, let's find your glasses."

In an hour, Kurt and Blaine had discovered three Dalton ties, two copies of the first Harry Potter book ("One paperback one for travel, one hardback for home!"), four Katy Perry cds ("You can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't love her!"), twenty-eight Redvines wrappers, a pair of rainbow shoelaces ("Gay rights!"), and five atrocious articles of clothing that Kurt slipped into his messenger bag to be burned at a later date. But still no glasses. As much as he loved being with Blaine, Kurt found looking for a pair of glasses for an hour to be pretty tedious.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I have to go. Curfew is in fifteen minutes. I hope you find those glasses soon, because I would really like to see how you look with glasses." Kurt said with a teasing smile.

"NEVER!" Blaine shouted. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a cute peck on the lips before walking out.

When he entered the corridor, Kurt found Wes sitting against the wall with his knees tucked up, reading a copy of _Little House On The Prairie. _Wes looked up, and on his face were a pair of sleek black rectangular glasses.

"Oh gaga, tell me those aren't-" Kurt started

"Oh yeah, they're Blaine's. They look good on me, huh?" Wes said calmly. Kurt glared at him.

"Wes, do you mean to tell me that I just spent an hour looking for a pair of glasses that were on _your face_ the entire time. And that you let me walk right past you when you were listening at the door?" Kurt hissed.

"Yep. I wanted to see how glasses would look on me, and how Blaine would react. Pretty good outcome, huh?" Wes said without a flinch.

"Give me those."

"Ok." Wes handed Kurt the glasses, who proceeded to knock on Blaine's door again. Blaine let Kurt in without noticing Wes.

Kurt held up the glasses. Blaine gasped in delight.

"My glasses! Where were they?"  
>"On Wes's face." Kurt said emotionlessly. Blaine sighed.<p>

"Of course they were."

"Well are you going to model them for me? After all, I did just spend an hour looking for them." Kurt asked.

"Fine." Blaine said in defeat and put the glasses on. Kurt's eyes widened, trying to take in as much of Blaine as possible. He looked sophisticated yet not snobby, gorgeous but not overdone, and just so utterly Blaine-like.

Kurt spent so long staring that he missed curfew and was forced to spend the night in Blaine's room.

But hey, who was complaining?


	36. Cuddly

_**Hey guys. This A/N is important. Read it please!**_

**I am about to close prompts. So if you have any last prompts you really want to give me, please do so now, because this is the last chapter that I am accepting prompts for. There will be 50 chapters of this story in all, because I'm ready to move on to other stories. This is fun, but I have a million plot bunnies floating around my head that need to be written!**

**I LOVED "The Purple Piano Project"! SO MUCH! But I won't go into to detail about it, because that would be all spoiler-y and annoying.**

**This (amazing) word is from Nayeli13. It just makes me want to squeal just hearing it! So, in this, it's about a week into their relationship, so they're both a little nervous with the whole "boyfriends" thing. And yes, they're watching "The Lion King" because I went to see that in 3-D last week and it was fantastic. But they're watching it at Kurt's house, not in a theater. Review please! It will turn my sickness-induced frown upside down!**

**Drabble #36-Cuddly**

Kurt was finding it extremely hard to focus on the movie, what with Blaine sitting next to him, looking divine, as always. And the fact that it seemed to be about 2 degrees Fahrenheit in his house didn't help either. It was _seriously_ cold. It didn't matter that he was wearing a thick Alexander McQueen sweater and skinny jeans. His feet and nose felt like ice. But he wasn't about to go get a blanket or anything, because Blaine was out here. Plus, he didn't want to miss the movie.

_Leather couches are just atrocious. They're always deathly cold, and just hideous. Why did I allow Dad to decorate this room? Oh right, I wasn't born yet. _He thought. His eyes drifted to Blaine, whose eyes were glued to the TV that was playing "The Lion King". Kurt rolled his eyes at the childishness of his boyfriend and pulled his knees up to his chest, hoping it would somehow warm him.

Little did Kurt know, the second he turned his attention back to the movie, Blaine gazed over at him, attempting to study his beautiful features, which were unfortunately hidden in the shadows of the dark room. He did however, notice that Kurt seemed to be curled into a tight ball. Um, if that wasn't a sign that Kurt was uncomfortable, Blaine didn't know what was.

"Kurt? You ok?" He asked.

"What? Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kurt lied.

"C'mon Kurt, you look really nervous. It's ok, you don't need to be nervous around me, I won't pressure you or anything, because I really don-" Blaine began rambling. Kurt cut him off.

"_Blaine. _I'm _fine._ I'm just a little cold, that's all. Watch the movie." But Blaine had already jumped up and was heading toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked exasperatedly. Blaine didn't answer, as he was already bounding up the stairs. Kurt sighed and put the movie on pause. He giggled in spite of himself at the expression that Zazu's face had been frozen on. He realized that the bossy, loud bird with a 'schnoz' that ultimately had good intentions rather reminded him of Rachel. As he was pondering this, Blaine came back downstairs and threw a red and blue plaid wool blanket over Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion.

"Blaine-Thanks, but how did you even find this?" He asked.

"Um, everyone keeps blankets in their linen closet, Kurt. _Everyone._ It wasn't difficult." Blaine replied.

"But..." Kurt began. Blaine laughed.

"Why are you resisting me giving you a blanket?"

"I don't know! Just-just watch the movie." Kurt said, his voice going higher than usual.

"That seems to be the only witty reply you have today."

"Oh, you-I'm turning the movie back on now." Kurt said. _Stupid Blaine. _He thought._ Taking away my ability to form coherent thoughts._

They sang along to "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" at the top of their lungs, after which Blaine discovered that Kurt had kicked off the blanket.

"So, you're cold, but you refuse to use a blanket?" Blaine asked.

"It's so itchy! I can't stand it!" Kurt explained. Blaine sighed good-naturedly.

"Ok, I have another idea. Cm'ere." He said softly. Kurt scooted over closer to Blaine, who wrapped an arm around him. Kurt drew in a sharp breath at the contact. Sure, they had already kissed, but Kurt still felt tingles every time he and Blaine touched.

"Is this ok?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. S'nice." Kurt murmured.

"Just nice?"

"Wonderful. Amazing. Fabulous. Lovely. Unreal." Kurt said, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine chuckled.

"That's better. Still need that blanket?" He asked.

"I never needed it in the first place!"

"Um, yes you did."

"Nope. Because you make me feel all warm and fuzzy."


	37. Paints

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy moping around because I got a really bad part in my drama club's play. I have two lines and then I die. But now I'm happy, because I get write fanfiction backstage with OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine! We're currently working on a collab story that should up sometime this month. Also, I have turned on anonymous reviews.  So if you're anon, feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Nfl19 gave me this word. This ended up short and silly, but I like it. I hope you do too! Review please! I love you all!**

**Drabble #37-Paints**

For once in his life, Kurt Hummel was wearing a plain t-shirt. He scowled down at his outfit, but reminded himself that no one he knew was going to drive down his street at 6:30 AM on a saturday and see him sitting in his front yard. Plus, he was not, under any circumstances, going to wear something of any value while painting. Blaine however, did not have the same concerns for his clothes, as he was sitting cross-legged on Kurt's lawn squirting out paint of every color of the rainbow onto his palette rather recklessy, splattering it on his Gryffindor t-shirt. Kurt snickered and turned back to his own blank canvas. He gazed up at the oranges, purples, and pinks of the sunrise, choosing his colors accordingly. Just as he was about to make his first brushstroke, Blaine broke the peaceful silence.

"Hey Kurt? Why are we out here painting at 6:30 AM again?" Kurt sighed. Blaine really was like a small child sometimes.

"Blaine, honey, we've been over this. I wanted to paint the sunrise, and the sunrise happens early. So to get a proper view of it, we had to go outside."

"But I'm _sleepy!" _Blaine whined.

"Blaine, you said you wanted to do this. So just paint a pretty picture, alright?"

"I already finished mine! See?" Blaine said, proudly holding up his work. On it was a cat with a pink Poptart for a body and a rainbow trail behind it.  
>"Oh my gaga. You painted the Nyan cat? Seriously? I'm turning around now." Kurt picked up his brush again and began swirling it across the canvas. He got about two minutes of painting until he was interrupted again by Blaine tapping him on the shoulder. Kurt turned around and raised his eyebrows in question.<p>

"I think your shirt could use a little color." Blaine said deviously and swiped his brush across Kurt's shirt, leaving a long streak of pink before Kurt knew what was happening. He gave Blaine a death stare.

"Oh, that was a mistake on your part, mister, let me tell you that..." Kurt said, standing up and advancing toward Blaine, brandishing his brush like a knife.

"But Kurt! It's just a white t-shirt, you don't care about that!" Blaine pointed out, hoping Kurt wouldn't try to murder him with paint.

"Oh, you're right." Kurt said and sat back down on his stool. He sat there for a few seconds, until he came to his senses. "Hey! Wait a second! You still deserve revenge!" Kurt grabbed his brush again and Blaine yelped. Never mind that it was the threat of paint, Kurt made it scary. Blaine jumped behind a flower for protection. Kurt laughed lightly and lunged at Blaine, streaking the paintbrush across his cheek.

From there, it became an epic paint battle. Orange paint was flung across the yard, a blue handprint appeared on Blaine's jeans, purple was dotted on Kurt's nose, and the white t-shirt ended up having almost no trace of white. In a moment of complete craziness, Blaine threw paint in Kurt's _hair_. Kurt stopped laughing and glared at Blaine.

"Blaine. _What did you just do?_" Kurt hissed.

"Um...I made your hair artistic?" Blaine offered weakly.

"Oh mother of Gaga...do you have any idea how long it took to style my hair this morning?"

"Yes, actually. I watched you do it this morning, remember?" Blaine answered simply. Kurt sighed.

"Rhetorical question, sweetie, rhetorical question."

"Aha! You still used a pet name! That means you're not really mad at me!" Blaine said joyously. Kurt smiled adoringly at him.

"Of course I'm not. I would dump _glue _in my hair for you."


	38. Bunny

**This word is from Klaine Lover. I felt this word needed to be Baby!Klaine. Yeah, it's a little out of season...too bad! Oh, and Kurt and Blaine are six years old, so they've overcome their speech impediments. Review and I will hug you! But then again, I'd probably hug you anyway just for reading this story...but still, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #38-Bunny<strong>

Kurt was ready to squeal with excitement. So he did. He was meeting the Easter bunny! _The Easter bunny!_ He was a celebrity in Kurt's glasz eyes. Plus, he was with Blaine. This was definitely a squeal-worthy moment. Just then, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Come on Kurt! Let's go meet the Easter Bunny!" The dark-haired boy said excitedly. Kurt frowned with worry.

"But Blaine, what if he doesn't like me? What if he meets me and then says he's never going to give me candy again?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, everyone likes you! But I like you the most! Don't be scared, it's going to be so much fun!" Blaine promised. Kurt hesitated. For about three seconds.

"Well...ok!" He chirped. Blaine smiled widely.

"Then come on, let's go!" The two boys rushed over to the gigantic fluffy purple bunny and jumped up on each of its knees.

"Hi! I'm Blaine! I have a question: Are you a boy or a girl?" Blaine asked, raising his triangular eyebrows.

"Um...well, I'm a bunny! What would you two like for Easter?" A slightly high voice asked. Kurt mustered up all of his courage.

"I want a new white bow tie, because my best friend Blaine here spilled apple juice all over my last one." He said, all in one breath. Blaine looked down in shame. Kurt smiled a forgiving smile at him.

"And what about you, mister?" The bunny asked. Blaine pondered that for a while. He was going to ask for a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but somehow a bowtie seemed so much better.

"I want a bowtie too!" He said happily. The bunny laughed a little.

"Great choice! And you can get an Easter egg out of that basket." The bunny gestured with her paw towards the colorful straw basket. The boys beamed and thanked the bunny profusely. They slid off the big chair and turned their attention toward the egg basket. Kurt immediately selected a purple one, while Blaine took a while deciding before finally grabbing the last pink egg in the basket. As they turned around and began walking out of Easter-land, Blaine felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He was face to face with a scowling girl who was taller and older than him.

"Hey! You! Why did you take the last pink egg? You're a _boy._" She asked, glaring at him.

"I like pink." Blaine said quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground. The girl scoffed.

"Only girls are supposed to like pink, not boys. Are you some kind of weirdo?" Kurt stepped towards the girl.

"Hey! Don't you dare say that about Blaine! He's my bestest friend ever, and he's awesome, not a weirdo! He can like pink if he wants, and you're a stupid meanyface for saying he shouldn't. Go away!" Kurt said sternly, poking the girl in the chest. She huffed and stomped off. Kurt grinned in victory.

"Thanks Kurt. I really wanted that pink egg. You're so nice and brave and pretty! Are we going to be best friends forever?" Blaine asked, his eyes shining with hope. Kurt giggled.  
>"Of course we are, silly!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how stupid I felt writing things like "The bunny laughed"...<strong>


	39. Fire

**I am so sorry. I haven't written a drabble for what, a month? I hate to say it, but I think I'm losing interest in this story. But I am determined to finish it. I am NOT a quitter. Anyway, the reason that I haven't updated for a month is:**

**I'm started a new story called "The World Needs A Little Harmony. It's a collab fic with OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine. The story is about Burt and Carole's child, and her crazy life with the Hummel-Hudsons. However, it is very Klaine-centric. So yeah, that will be up soon. Watch for it!**

**This is from one of Spazmoor's amazingly random lists. They're actually married in this one...that's rare for me. I don't really like this one, it's not my best work. I just couldn't get inspired. Also, it's really not about fire...Give me some reviews? It would make me very very happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #39-Fire<br>**

Flames really were beautiful, the way they danced and flickered. Tonight, Kurt had been watching them sway in the fireplace for hours. Of course, that did have to do with the fact that he was curled up in his sleeping husband's arms, and had no intention of moving. Being with Blaine was just so natural. Kurt had never been more comfortable in his life. He felt that he really could stay here, cuddled up on the couch, forever. The light tread of a cat broke Kurt out of his reverie. He sighed.

"Hello, Elphaba." He said, scratching the sleek black cat behind the ears. Blaine stirred and made an adorable noise.

"Whaaaa? I'm not Elphaba, I'm Harry freakin' Potter..." He muttered sleepily. Kurt doubled over in laughter, causing Elphaba to mew in protest. "No, Hogwarts is that way!" Blaine whined. His eyes fluttered open. "Oh, hey Kurt..."

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said between giggles.

"I fell asleep." Blaine told him. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I'm quite aware of that."

"I feel like I'm missing something funny here." Blaine mused. "Elphaba, what's going on?"

"Honey, contrary to what Brittany says, the cat isn't going to answer you. Right Elphie?" Kurt cooed, petting the cat's head.

"But...Galinda is your cat, and Elphaba's my cat...how come she sits on your lap?" Blaine asked childishly.

"Because I don't jump up and knock her to the ground when I get excited."

"That has only happened twice!" Blaine protested. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That's two times too many."

"It's not fair! Everyone loves you! Including me!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt smiled down at his adorable boyfriend.

"Aw, I love you too. Even if you do act like a five-year-old." Kurt reached over to ruffle Blaine's wild curls. He loved times like these when Blaine washed out the gel and let his dark hair free.

"I'm sleepy Kurtie. Can we go to bed now?" Blaine yawned. Kurt laughed lightly.

"Sure sweetie. Come on." And with that, the two lovers padded upstairs hand-in-hand, completely content with their simple, sweet lives.


	40. Ruby

**16 days without posting a drabble. That's pretty bad. Yeah...I'm definitely losing interest in writing these...Go read the first chapter of "The World Needs A Little Harmony" instead. It's a lot better than this! Seriously, it would make me REALLY happy if you guys would go read that. **

**Anyway, this is part of Spazmoor's list of words. This is my first 5-And-1 fic, and I just thought it would be cool. Yeah, it doesn't really qualify as a drabble, but do any of these? So, each of the 'times' is exactly a hundred words. It took longer to write than you'd think, but it was fun. Oh, and please leave me some reviews! I really need some inspiration to write these! *Love***

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #40-Ruby<strong>

**Five Times Kurt Blushed and Blaine Pretended Not To Notice, And One Time It Was Just Too Adorable To Ignore**

**A. Teenage Dream**

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." Blaine said playfully, fingering Kurt's non-Dalton attire. Color rushed to Kurt's cheeks, catching Blaine off-guard. The way the ruby looked against Kurt's light skin was breathtaking. So breathtaking that Blaine almost missed his cue as the Warblers began harmonizing. He just grinned at Kurt and said politely, "Now if you'll excuse me." And with that, Blaine began to sing. As he got into the song he realized he was singing to this mysterious blushing beauty. He simply _had _to learn more about this boy.

**B. Breadstix Scene in "Substitute"**

Blaine gave Kurt a once-over, detecting an adorable red bow tie and of course, skinny jeans. Normally Blaine didn't pay this much attention to fashion, but this was Kurt. _Everything _looked good on him. So Blaine was constantly admiring Kurt and his outfits to see what else Kurt could pull off perfectly. Blaine snapped out of his trance, since Kurt was probably wondering why Blaine was staring at him. He willed himself to say something.

"Hi Kurt! You look great. Love the bow tie." Blaine said enthusiastically. Kurt blushed at Blaine's praise, sending Blaine back into his gorgeousness-induced trance.

**C. The "coal mine" joke in Special Education**

"I don't work at a coal mine." Kurt said quickly, looking down in embarrassment. Blaine smiled. The joke was actually pretty clever, but the Warblers were no fun whatsoever. Though he knew it was out of line and possibly a little creepy, Blaine strained to see if Kurt was blushing. He was getting quite good at gauging what kind of things made Kurt's cheeks color. Aha! The slight red tinge on Kurt's cheeks was indeed appearing. Blaine internally congratulating himself for predicting this so well. _Wow, this boy really needs to stop blushing._ Blaine thought. _It's far too beautiful. _

**D. 2nd Lima Bean Scene In Silly Love Songs**

"So it's just like when Harry Met Sally." Kurt said with a small smile. "Except I get to play Meg Ryan."

_Oh, could he be more adorable? _Blaine thought. "Deal. " He replied. He hadn't seen the movie in a few years, but if he was recalling correctly- "Don't they get together in the end?" He asked nonchalantly. Because he liked where this was going, if that was indeed the case. Kurt blushed, almost dizzying Blaine. _My god, why did I just tell him I don't want to be with him? I am such a moron. _

**E. Right Before their Regionals Performance**

"Ok, you're going to judge me." Kurt breathed with a shaky laugh. Blaine grinned at his _boyfriend. _His _boyfriend. BOYFRIEND! _Blaine then remembered that he should reassure Kurt now.

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable." He said honestly. At this confession, Kurt's cheeks turned pink. Blaine would've kissed him, right then and there. That blush was just ridiculously cute, and he really didn't need an excuse to kiss his boyfriend anyway. But they had to go onstage, so Blaine simply continued with his pep talk, filing away his urge to kiss Kurt for a later date.

* * *

><p><strong>A-1. "You're Beautiful."<strong>

Just when Blaine thought Kurt couldn't get any more gorgeous, the said boy laughed musically.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Blaine murmured. Kurt looked over at him. "Seriously. Absolutely stunning." Blaine said, looking at the other boy adoringly. Kurt blushed, and Blaine really couldn't take it anymore. "Oh my god! Seriously, Kurt? The blush again?" Blaine said suddenly. And with that, he pulled Kurt in for a kiss. After the initial shock, Kurt began to respond quite enthusiastically. When they broke apart, Blaine just breathed, "Finally." followed by a very confused but pleased look from Kurt.


	41. Clock

**Ooh, hey, look at me! I posted a drabble just one day after the last one. Aren't you proud of me? This was prompted by JustLikeWhenHarryMetSally. (I like that name very much.) I was actually pretty excited to write this one, because ideas started flowing as soon as I saw the word. But it kind of didn't go the way that I thought it would. I hope you guys like it anyway! Oh, by the way, do you guys think that we could get to 100 reviews by the end of this story. Let's start now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #41-Clock<strong>

**Blaine's Clock**

"It's ok guys, Blaine's just going into Kurt withdrawal. He needs some Redvines." Wes reassured the other Warblers, who were gathered around the forlorn-looking boy curled up on one of the leather couches.

"For the last time, I DON'T LIKE REDVINES!" Blaine protested, pulling his knees up to his chest. David rolled his eyes.

"Then explain the twenty-eight wrappers Kurt found in your dorm room!"

"Don't remind me of Kurt right now! It's hard enough as it is." Blaine said flatly. Jeff gasped.

"Did you and Kurt break up? GOD NO! Nick, break out Operation: Klaine Un-Break-up right now!" Jeff ordered urgently.

"Which one?" Nick inquired.

"Plan E! Now GO!" Jeff replied, pushing the other boy toward the door. Blaine groaned.

"Ugh, we're not breaking up." A collective sigh of relief emanated from the room. "Kurt's in New York for Nationals, and...I don't know...It's just that...Oh, I miss him so much!" He exclaimed and buried his face in his hands. Trent stepped forward and patted Blaine on the head soothingly.

"Trent, if you touch my hair ever again, I will kill a kangaroo." Blaine threatened. Trent immediately stepped back. After all, he loved kangaroos way too much for one to be killed on his behalf. Blaine sighed.

"I'm going to bed."

"Blaine, it's only 8:30...curfew's not until 10:30." Wes pointed out. Blaine waved him off and walked out of the choir room. He looked down at his watch. Yes, it was indeed 8:32. Blaine did a quick calculation in his head. _2 days, 14 hours, and 28 minutes until I get to see Kurt. _He thought. He smiled in spite of himself. That wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Clock<strong>

Kurt was having the most wonderful dream. He, Blaine, and an adorable little girl in a purple polka-dotted leggings outfit were holding hands as they rode through Central Park. Wait, why were they in a carriage? The dream suddenly traveled back in time. Now the little girl was wearing a Laura Ingalls Wilder-style bonnet and they were in a covered wagon. But that didn't make sense, because then, _Baby It's Cold Outside_ began playing in the background.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, but he made no move to stop his alarm, which was where the music was coming from. The song reminded him of Blaine. Even the amazing sights and sounds of New York didn't stop Kurt from missing his boyfriend. He smiled as he remembered his Christmas duet with Blaine.

"Dude, turn your freaking alarm off already! It's not even cold outside! God, it's 8 AM." Finn said grumpily from across the room. Kurt sighed and hit "Dismiss" on his phone screen. Finn was right, it _was _8:03. That meant there were 2 days, 2 hours, and 57 minutes until he got to see Blaine. Life was good.


	42. Lovely

**This took longer than I thought it would. (Probably because I typed out an entire drabble, realized I hated it, and started all over.) But it's here now! This is the first of a string of wonderful prompts from Ashtini. It's short, but I like it. Leave me some reviews? :3**

**Drabble #42-Lovely  
><strong>

Blaine yawned and looked back down at his dictionary. He couldn't even remember what he was supposed to be looking up. Something that started with 'L'. He flipped to that section, skimming a page when a word caught his eye:

_**Lovely**: having a beauty that appeals to the heart or mind as well as to the eye, as a person or a face._

Blaine smiled to himself. There was only one person who could be described by that word so perfectly.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He was just so beautiful in every way possible. His voice was like musical honey. His witty comments could send Blaine into fits of laughter in seconds. His caring ways brightened up the dullest school in Ohio. His eyes were magical, the way they weren't green or blue, just a gorgeous in-between. And his smile just sent out waves of happiness that made Blaine want to spin in circles giddily for the rest of his life.

Blaine decided that homework could wait. He flipped to a fresh page in his notebook and skimmed through his phone's pictures and found an especially wonderful picture of Kurt. He picked up his pencil and began to lightly draw the shape of Kurt's head.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, Blaine had crafted a line drawing of Kurt's face. Maybe it was a little creepy to draw your boyfriend's face when you were supposed to be doing homework, but Blaine didn't especially care. He knew his picture didn't come close to portraying the perfection of Kurt, but drawing him had been quite enjoyable. Blaine wasn't sure what he would do with the drawing, but he would probably just tuck it in his desk drawer for safe keeping. There was only one thing left to do. Blaine picked up his phone and composed a message to Kurt.<p>

_You are a lovely person. -Blaine x _

Yep, that pretty much summed it up.


	43. Pancakes

**Well, we're now five reviews closer to 100! The thing is, three of them are from my idiot brother. If you want a laugh, go read them! (He's the anon ones.) Haha, this is from Ashtini's list of words. They're in an NYC apartment in this one. I'm not really sure what I did here...so you tell me! In a review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #43-Pancakes<strong>

Blaine hummed sleepily and turned over, his hands reaching for the warmth of Kurt. But there was only empty space. _Why does he always wake up first? _Blaine wondered. It certainly seemed early enough that Kurt might sleep in for once. In fact, it seemed so early that Blaine was contemplating going back to sleep, just for a few more minutes. _No! Get up and go see Kurt! _He told himself. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He avoided the mirror, not wanting to see what his wild curly hair was doing this morning, and stepped out into the hallway. As he padded towards the kitchen, he grinned at the various pictures of himself and Kurt that were hanging on the wall. The happiness that bloomed in the photos was contagious.

Blaine rounded the corner and saw Kurt standing at the kitchen counter wearing a silk bathrobe and mixing something. Blaine tiptoed into the kitchen and snuck up behind his boyfriend, hugging him around the waist. Kurt squealed in surprise.

"Good morning." Blaine said and planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Why do you get up so _early_?_" _Blaine asked. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Blaine, it's almost 10:00." He said.

"Oh..." Blaine trailed off. Kurt laughed and looked down at his mixing bowl.

"Should I make these pancakes with chocolate chips or blueberries?" Blaine's eyes widened at the question.

"Do I need to remind you of the infamous trip to Brock's Candy? Or the one to Sarris? _Definitely_ chocolate chips, love." He said. Kurt scoffed.  
>"Ugh. How could I forget?"<p>

"Oh, you know you love my obsession with candy." Blaine said playfully.

"I just love _you_ as a whole, along with all your silliness."

"YAY! Kurtie loves me!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing his arms up joyfully. Kurt laughed.

"Of course I do. Now go sit down, you're going to make me burn these pancakes.

"Yes sir!" Blaine responded eagerly and plopped into a kitchen chair.

"Gaga Blaine, you are such a child." Kurt said.

"Are my pancakes ready yet? Are they?" Blaine asked. Kurt pretended to look annoyed, but inside, he thought it was absolutely adorable. How could he not?


	44. Teasing

**100 REVIEWS! :DD *flails* Thank you guys so so much, I love you all! Congratulations to OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine for being the 100th reviewer! Yeee!**

**Finally, I'm updating! Sorry it took so long. *Gives you excuses* This is from Ashtini's list of words. It's pretty random...but it seems to me like Kurt is always portrayed as the silly one on the show, but in most of my drabbles I make Blaine sillier. So my inner Kurt and Blaine came up with this! Enjoy!**

**Drabble #44-Teasing**

Kurt held up two grey jackets and scrutinized them.

"Blaine, which jacket is better?" He asked his boyfriend, who was sitting on Kurt's bed humming a Maroon 5 song. Kurt knew Blaine was only looking as stylish as he was today because Kurt had taught him about the power of bowties. But his opinion was definitely worth something.

"Uh..." Blaine looked at the jackets for a few moments before a trace of a smile appeared on his lips. "Honestly, Kurt? I see absolutely no difference between those two jackets." He said. Kurt searched his face for a sign that Blaine was joking. He found nothing.

"Seriously? Come on, Blaine! Look at the buttons. This one has five buttons for one thing, and they're smaller and have much more shine. And then the cuffs on the other one are completely different. Not to mention the-" Blaine cut him off.

"You are so silly and adorable when it comes to fashion." He said with a chuckle. Kurt ignored the way his heart fluttered when Blaine called him adorable and fixed the dark-haired boy with his best diva stare.

"_I'm _the silly one? You freak out over candy and Katy Perry. You use more gel than Mr. Schue, which is saying something. You dance around the cafeteria when I bring you a cookie at lunch." Kurt deadpanned. Blaine seemed to ponder this for a few moments.

"Hmm, all very true. However, _you _are a self-proclaimed baby penguin." He said accusingly. He felt as though he had just made the perfect argument.

"Blaine, _we had sex." _Kurt whispered.

"I'm well aware of that, Kurt. Notice how I say "self-proclaimed"? In my opinion, you are most definitely no longer a baby penguin." Blaine said smugly. Kurt blushed furiously, trying to think of a snarky comeback.

"Oh, just-just shut up! You are without a doubt sillier than me. End of story."

"No, I don't think that's true." Blaine countered.

"I SAID, end of story!" Kurt said.

"But I like teasing you. It's fun to watch your reactions." Blaine said with a laugh.

"No it's not!" Kurt's voice was reaching very high pitches at this point.

"I'll be the judge of that." Blaine replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Watching you shop on Black Friday was extremely scary and amusing." He said, and then silently watched Kurt's face. He chuckled. "Yeah, it totally is."

"You know what? You're-It's-I'm ignoring you now." Kurt stuttered. He really wished Blaine didn't have this effect on him. Actually, he didn't. But Blaine didn't need to know that.

"You love that I can take away your ability to come up with witty replies, don't you?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned around quickly.

"What are you, psychic?"


	45. Rain

**Well. I'm sorry for the lack of update. I'll just skip the excuses and cut to the story. This is the last word from Ashtini. Thanks! It should probably be extra long to make up for the wait, but it's not. It's not my favorite, but tell me what you think! Oh and happy holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #45-Rain<strong>

This is _not _happening. It is _not_ raining. But the raindrop that hits Kurt's precious Alexander McQueen jacket just proves it. And yes, his car is across the parking lot. And Kurt has just stepped out of the building. Everything is going to get wet and then his hair is going to look awful and his jacket will be soaked. _Great. _Just _great. _He might as well change bodies with a drowned rat, because that's what he's going to look like. And where's Blaine? Wasn't Kurt supposed to drive him home or something? So where is he? Well, Kurt can't get out his phone in this weather, so he'll have to get to his car and then find his boyfriend. He takes a deep breath and walks out into the rain. Oh, gaga. It's even worse than he thought. The rain beats down on him, causing him to walk a little faster. But Kurt has a bad reputation for slipping on wet pavement, so he really can't run. His hair is sticking to his face, meaning that it's ruined, and now Blaine has to see him like this.

After what seems like an eternity, he makes it to his car. Then he realizes he doesn't have his keys out. So he starts digging through his bag, which although is very organized, is basically a black hole when it comes to finding small things. So as Kurt does this, a certain dark haired boy sneaks up behind him. He spins him around and kisses him. Kurt quickly recovers from the surprise and eagerly reciprocates.

The rain simply disappears as they kiss. Kurt has secretly always loved the idea of a kiss in the rain. And now he's just gotten his wish. Even though he despises the rain, he could do this forever. But alas, Blaine breaks the kiss and looks at Kurt with water dripping from his eyelashes.

"As much as I love kissing you in the rain, it's freaking freezing. Can we get in your car now?" He asks sheepishly. Kurt laughs and brushes a wet curl out of Blaine's eyes.

"Of course we can. Rain _is_ cold, but still pretty nice, don't you think?"


	46. Potato

**Guys, this story is almost done! After this one, only four more! This lovely word was prompted by Icy-Zoe. I'm not sure if she's still reading this, but she's wonderful. And yes, I have had purple potatoes. They are actually delicious. They're in NYC college in this. Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #46-Potato<br>**

Kurt smiled down into the pot of potatoes. How Blaine had managed to find purple potatoes, Kurt did not know. Even more of a mystery was how on earth they were bred to be purple. But it didn't especially matter to Kurt right now. He was just trying to make some mashed potatoes. This task was proving to be difficult, considering Kurt didn't particularly feel like straining his muscles to mash then.

"Hey baby?" He called into the living room.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered, not looking up from his English essay.

"Come mash these potatoes for me?"

"Courage, Kurt. You can do it!" Blaine said over-enthusiastically, giving Kurt a joking smile. Kurt huffed.

"Blaine, courage doesn't give me more physical strength. And anyway, you're the one who bought the stupid potatoes in the first place." Blaine laughed at Kurt's stern expression.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Blaine shuffled into their cozy kitchen and eased the potato masher out of his boyfriend's hand, kissing him on the cheek as he did so.

"Thank you, " Kurt said in a singsong voice. He then began bustling around the kitchen, pulling out various ingredients for baked chicken.

"Put some salt in there," Kurt told Blaine a few minutes later. Blaine nodded and grabbed the salt, while Kurt made the mistake of turning back towards the other side of the kitchen.

A while after Kurt popped the chicken into the oven, he insisted on trying the potatoes, because he didn't trust their color. As soon as the spoon touched his lips, he gagged and wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh! _Blaine! What _did you put in here?" He asked in disgust, grabbing a glass of water. Blaine shrugged.

"Salt. A lot of salt. In fact, come to think of it, I probably put in a little too much. I got a bit carried away," Blaine said thoughtfully. Kurt just looked at him like he had pointed out that Barbra Streisand had talent.

"Yes, Blaine. You definitely did. I mean, do I have to watch over every single-" Kurt began. Blaine shut him up the best way he knew how, kissing him. Kurt automatically began to reciprocate. After a few minutes Blaine pulled back.

"Maybe you should check that chicken." Blaine suggested. Kurt immediately jumped out of Blaine's arms and took a peek at the oven. He groaned.

"Burnt! Blaine, you can't kiss me every time you want me to stop talking!" Kurt said. Blaine pouted.

"But it's so fun!" Kurt sighed.

"Well now we have no chicken or potatoes." He stated simply, looking at Blaine for an answer to their predicament. The dark-haired man grinned.

"Chinese?" He asked. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Chinese."


	47. College

**Ah, the last prompt word from OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine. I'd just like to thank her for reviewing all the time and being an amazing friend. :) So, I think about this scenario a lot, and I think we're going to address it in The World Needs A Little Harmony, but I feel the need to do it here too. It's just too important to ignore! I kind of like this, and I'm wondering if RIB will deal with this any better. They really haven't impressed me lately...anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #47-College<strong>

Blaine loved helping Kurt with his resume, he really did. But every time they added an item to his extracurricular activities, or found another one of Kurt's many awards, Blaine felt Kurt was taking one step away from him and one step towards New York City. He knew it was selfish to want Kurt to stay here. His boyfriend was far too talented, gorgeous, and amazing to stay stuck in Lima. But what was Blaine going to do during the year they were separated?

_Pass your senior year,_ an annoying voice said in the back of his mind. Blaine ignored it. Now of course, they'd have Skype and everything, but Blaine wouldn't be able to feel Kurt, to kiss him and mess up his hair, to tickle him and cuddle with him. Sure, it was still half a year away, but Blaine couldn't help worrying.

"Blaine, should I count being able to recognize dyed hair as a talent?" Kurt asked, breaking Blaine from his inner soliloquy. Blaine cocked his head at Kurt, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"I'll take that as a no," Kurt laughed.

"Wait! What? No, no, put it on there. It's a great ability!" Blaine replied eagerly, pushing his thoughts of separation to the back of his mind. Kurt looked a bit skeptical, but began typing anyway.

"I'm so excited for New York," he gushed. "I'm so tired of this town. I want to get away from it all._"_ Blaine's smile faded. Kurt wanted to get out of this town, away from New Directions and the annual Sound Of Music sing-along and...Blaine? Was he just going to fling Blaine aside for some New York hottie? Kurt noticed the tension that had just appeared and he sucked in a breath.

"Oh Blaine, baby, no, I didn't mean you!" He said frantically. "I just-I'm sorry."

"I know," Blaine replied, trying to keep his tone indifferent, but internally sighing with relief. The boys grew silent and the question they both knew needed to be adressed hung in the air.

"I don't know what we're going to do," Kurt finally murmured.

"Do you think we can survive long-distance?" The other boy asked, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"I don't know. They never seem to work on TV. But then again, we're not on TV. But they sometimes don't work in real life either," Kurt said grimly.

"But are we really a normal couple?"

"No. I mean, for one we're gay, and two, we're really, really weird." Kurt said, fighting to keep a straight face. He finally let out a giggle before continuing. "No, we're not a normal couple. I think we're more than that." Blaine nodded. He was relieved that Kurt felt the same.

"Yeah, I don't see us like I see the other high school couples," he said.

"I love you, Blaine, and I want to do whatever it takes to stay with you," Kurt replied sincerely. Blaine still felt all gooey and happy when Kurt said things like that.

"I love you too. But I don't know if I can go that long without seeing you." And it was the truth. Blaine loved Kurt far too much to be away from him for extended periods of time.

"As if we won't have Skype dates and phone calls and visits all the time," Kurt pointed out with a small smile.

"Ah, true. Well then, I suppose we can do it."

"Of course we can! We're amazing!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine grinned and kissed him. After they broke apart, Blaine appeared to think for a bit.

"So, remember when you said you'd do whatever it took to stay with me?" Blaine asked casually. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean you'll stay here with me?" Blaine asked, looking up with joking puppy dog eyes. Kurt snickered and kissed him again.


	48. Cooking

**This word, from Holly-Anne Rivers, is the last prompt. (The last two chapters are words of my own choosing.) I mean, wow...In all, I've received over 70 prompts, and while I didn't use all of them, I appreciate every single one so much. It means a lot that people have liked my writing enough to prompt me to write more. I love you guys :) So, with this one, I'm not really sure what I did here. Sophie is a character I created in five minutes, and I probably won't continue with her in any other stories. But I ended up liking this one. What did you guys think? :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #48-Cooking<br>**

"Sophie, will you hand me that tray?" Blaine asked.

"Sure Daddy!" His seven-year-old daughter chirped and set it in front of him.

"Thanks, now we've got to hurry! Papa will be home soon, and these cupcakes have to be ready by then. Oh, I'll show him who can cook!"

"Papa says you can barely boil water." Sophie said innocently. Blaine scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Would someone who can't boil water prepare this?" He said grandly, pulling the cupcake pan out of the oven with a flourish. "Ha! Just look at these beauties!" Just then, an obnoxious beeping noise started, and Sophie covered her ears.

"Why is the smoke alarm going off?" She groaned. Blaine sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, that thing never works." As Blaine went to go turn off the smoke alarm, Sophie stood on her tiptoes to look at the counter.

"Those look burnt, Daddy. And they smell like smoke." Sophie was always very blunt with her father.

"What? Burnt? What are you talking about, Soph?"

"They're black. White cupcake batter is supposed to make white cupcakes." She pointed out, her eyebrows raised in a way that reminded Blaine so much of Kurt it was insane. He sighed.

"You're right. Why are you always right? You're seven, and I'm thirty-four, but you're already way smarter than me!"

"Daddy, I'm not smarter than you. I'm just better at cooking than you! Now we have to fix these, otherwise Papa is going to laugh at us a bunch." Sophie replied, scrutinizing the ruined confections. Blaine snapped his fingers.

"Pink frosting! I am a firm believer that pink frosting fixes everything!" Blaine said, jumping up and heading toward the pantry.

"Daddy, no it doesn't."

"Yes it does. Once, I was being stupid and mad at Papa, and he brought me a cookie with pink frosting, and everything got so much better. I'm sure we have some around here somewhere!"

"I like pink frosting." Sophie said, perking up a little. "Can we put rainbow sprinkles on them too?"

"What a wonderful idea. Ah! Here's the frosting!" And with that, Blaine began frosting cupcakes at lightning speed and handing them over to Sophie where they were covered in multicolored sprinkles.

Halfway through their decorating job, they heard the lock click and Kurt stepped through the door!

"Kurt!" Blaine said as Sophie said "Papa!" They both scrambled to obstruct the offending cupcakes from Kurt's view.

"What's that smell? Blaine, Sophie...what's behind you?" Kurt asked, looking around his husband and daughter. "Are those supposed to be cupcakes?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the tray.

"They ARE cupcakes! Amazing ones at that!" Blaine said, hoping that saying that would make it true.

"Yeah Papa! They're awesome!" Sophie added, following her father's lead. Kurt smiled fondly at his little family and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Of course they are. I mean, look at that decorating job! That must have been the work of someone other than Blaine." Kurt said, giving his husband a pointed look. Sophie grinned.

"It was me! Do you like it?"

"Yeah, they're beautiful." And he _was_ talking about the cupcakes there, he really was. Well, maybe he was thinking of his wonderful husband and daughter _just_ a bit.


	49. Klaine

**So, I have the last chapter written. I can either post it tomorrow, or wait a few days to drag out the end of this. Tell me which I should do! **

**Wow, the second-to-last chapter...It's kind of scary for me to think about not having these drabbles to write. Of course, I'll write other stuff, but it won't be the same as writing these drabbles. If you had told me seven months ago that'd I'd write 49 one-shots about Klaine and never get a bad review, I would have rolled my eyes and ignored you. But here it is, the 49th chapter. Whoa.  
><strong>

**P.S. I have no idea what I've just written here...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #49-Klaine<strong>

Kurt hugged his books to his chest as he made his way through the Dalton halls. He hadn't been able to stop smiling since yesterday, when Blaine had _kissed_ him. And now they were together, and Kurt was so happy that he didn't even care that he was exhausted, and he was going to Chemistry, his least favorite class.

Wes and David scurried past, and Kurt heard Wes muttering,

"Operation: Klaine is now in progress."

_Klaine? _Kurt thought. _What's Klaine? It sounds like Blaine, but...Oh, I'll ask them later. _

He giggled to himself, thinking of Blaine again, and headed off to his class.

Kurt took a deep breath and entered the choir room, if it could be called that. After all, it was filled with couches and there was a fireplace. Blaine leaned on a couch, talking animatedly to Trent and Cameron. He looked up and saw Kurt, excusing himself and walking over.

"Hi," Kurt said shyly, looking at Blaine.

"Hi." They both laughed, still just gazing at each other, as if they still couldn't really believe this was real. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, someone grabbed his arm and he snapped his head back.

"David, wha-" David was now dragging him around and next to him Wes was doing the same to Blaine.

"Guys, what the hell?" Kurt exclaimed. Wes and David seemed to be dragging them toward the supply closet. They were shoved inside, and they distinctly heard the lock click.

"Huh? Kurt?" Blaine rubbed his arm and fumbled for a light switch. A piece of paper slipped under the door. Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the paper.

_Dear Kurt and Blaine,_

_The sexual tension between you two is beginning to become unbearable. We, the Warblers, feel that it is inconsiderate of you two to allow your friends to suffer like this. So, we kindly ask that while you are locked in this closet, you use your time wisely and make out already. You are not coming out of here until you're a couple._

_Signed, _

_Wes, David, and all the other Warblers on Team Klaine_

"Wait, but we're already together..." Kurt began. Blaine hit himself in the forehead.

"We didn't tell them that, did we?" The curly-haired boy said flatly. Kurt huffed and leaned against the door.

"Guess not." Blaine picked up the note and looked over it.

"Team Klaine...What's Klaine?" He wondered.

"Oh, I heard them talking about Operation Klaine or something this morning! I meant to ask them what that is."

"A little late now. Klaine..." Blaine snapped his fingers. "It's our names mixed together. The "K" for the beginning and then..." Kurt snickered.

"Oh my Gaga, they seriously gave us a couple name. Before they even knew we were a couple. Oh, that's great!" Kurt doubled over in laughter, which might have partly been nerves from being alone in a closet with his new boyfriend.

"Klaine," Blaine stated. "I like it, it's cute!"

"Like us?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Like us."

"So what do we do now?" Kurt looked around the supply closet for something interesting, but eventually his eyes came back to Blaine.

"I don't know." And they just gazed at each other for a minute, and just as they were leaning in-

"ARE YOU GUYS MAKING OUT YET?" David hollered from across the room.

"CAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT..." Wes added.

"Yes, guys, we're together now, if that's what you're asking. A chorus of cheers and catcalls rang out.

"WELL YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO COME PROVE IT!" Wes yelled, followed by murmurs of dissent from the majority of the Warblers.

"Eh, Blaine's too dapper to lie. Let's let them out." David said, and walked over to open the door. Kurt and Blaine quickly stepped out of the closet.

"So..." Wes prompted, rocking back and forth on his feet as he eyed their linked hands.

"Wes, your plan failed." Kurt said bluntly. Wes frowned.

"But...you said...and you're holding hands..." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, we got together _yesterday, _after Warblers' practice." The Warblers began to laugh, and Wes and David looked down in shame.

"Oh..." Wes said in defeat.

"Well, technically it still worked, because you guys are together!" David piped up.

"Sure, David, whatever makes you feel good. Now, since the entire point of this practice seemed to b e to get us together, I think we're going to skip out on it just this once. Coffee, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Coffee."


	50. Rainbow

**Before you go and read this last chapter, I just want you guys to know how much I love each and every one of you. Whether you've reviewed thirty chapters, or have simply read this and never made your presence known, I think you are an amazing person, and I want to thank you so much for giving me a chance to experiment in the world of fanfiction. **

**Thank you for putting up with my irregular update schedule, my thinking that a "drabble" can be over a thousand words, and my constant begging for reviews. The fact that so many people have read this story and enjoyed it makes me so happy. I hope you all go on to live long, rainbow-filled, happy lives. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #50- Rainbow<strong>

Kurt looks over at his boyfriend fondly. Blaine is preoccupied glaring up at the gray sky.

"I swear, if it rains on our parade..." He says threateningly. Kurt laughs lightly.

"I thought only I made Streisand references. And anyway, this is a gay couple having a picnic, not a parade." Kurt peers at the shorter boy, hoping to get a smile out of this. Blaine's lips do seem to turn up at the corners some.

"You know what I mean." The boys sit in silence for a few minutes, eating sandwiches, Blaine occasionally glancing at the sky. And then: "Kuuurrttt, I felt a raindrop!" Blaine says urgently."Quick, pack up all the picnic stuff so we don't get soaked." Kurt sighs and closes his eyes.

"I like rain." He stretches out and curls up on the blanket, placing his head in Blaine's lap, effectively stopping the other boy from getting up.

"I seem to remember you complaining about rain messing up your hair and clothes." Kurt shrugs.

"But this is soft, warm rain. And I only spent fifteen minutes on my hair this morning."

"And you made me forgo the gel completely!" Blaine gripes. Kurt reaches up to play with one of the said curls.

"Did I? Well that was smart. Anyway, I also developed a certain liking for rain after that kiss we had." Kurt blushes, because even after all this time, he still gets embarrassed about these things once in a while. But Blaine isn't going to complain. He just sits there with Kurt for a while as the rain drops on him. But he hardly notices, because he's too busy looking at Kurt, feeling him, hearing him, just taking in all of him. And then, after a while-neither Kurt nor Blaine knew how long it had been- Kurt looks up at him and says simply,

"The rain stopped." But they make no effort to move. Blaine gazes at the sky, and blinks at what he sees.

"Kurt. Look. It's a rainbow." Kurt searches the sky for a moment, and there, indeed, is a faint, colorful arch. He smiles and sits up next to Blaine.

"You know this is basically the most cliché thing ever, right? Two gay guys cuddling on a picnic blanket under a rainbow. I mean, all we need is a unicorn and we'd fit right into a fangirl's dream," Kurt points out.

"I think it's nice," Blaine says. He looks at the rainbow for a moment. "You know, this rainbow is kind of like us. Like our relationship." Kurt raises an eyebrow, prompting him to elaborate. "It came to be after some dark and bad things happened." Blaine pauses, and he knows they're both thinking of the homophobia, of Karofsky and the Sadie Hawkins Dance. "But now that it's here, it's beautiful, so beautiful that sometimes it seems unreal. But it's totally and completely real, and those who know it can understand that." They smile as they think of New Directions, of the Warblers, of Burt and Carole, and even themselves. "It has so many different elements, some prettier than others, but when you put them together, they become an explosion of light and love." Kurt just stares at him, taking in all Blaine has said.

"Wow. That has to be the most poetic and the cheesiest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Kurt says. Blaine looks down shyly. "But sweetie, I loved it. I love it when you share your deepest thoughts with me. And I love it when you share your sillier thoughts with me, the ones about Disney or squirrels." Kurt gazes up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"And I love it when you giggle at my puppy-like tendencies or try teach me how to dress." Blaine plants a kiss on his cheek. "I just love _you_." Kurt colors a bit and beams at Blaine.

"I love us."

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final AN: Cheesy ending? I think yes. :) Alright, I want you readers to remember three things:**

**One: Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts.**

**Two: Remember what Glee is built on: Being yourself, taking chances to stand up for what you believe in. Don't suppress your awesomeness because you're different from the crowd. Stand up. Stand out. Stand strong. **

**Three: Life is full of joy. You just have to know where to find it. I've found that joy in writing this, and I hope you've experienced a little bit of it too.**

**Love, Hugs, And Rainbows,**

**Klaine Is My Life**


End file.
